Bajo tu mira
by Seirit
Summary: Ese momento en que nos separamos nunca lo vi venir, jamás pensé que llegaras a traicionar y mucho menos a mí. Quisiera saber que el porqué de todo, quiero que me digas toda la verdad, pero antes de que se interpongan mis sentimientos mi deber esta primero…
1. Prólogo

Vaya momento, cuando pensé que nuestras vidas no se volverían a cruzar…

Pero siempre en mis pensamientos estuve pidiendo a gritos que nos volviéramos a ver, realmente lo deseé con todo el corazón, pero aunque ya no somos los mismos como aquellas personas de hace más de cuatro años, aun siento todo esto tan fuerte por ti, me da miedo verte de nuevo a la cara, porque no me quiero topar con la respuesta que no deseo escuchar, no quiero saber que en realidad ya no quieres saber más de mí, no quiero que me digas que todo el tiempo que esperé por ti sea en vano, quiero verte a los ojos y quiero ver esa sonrisa de la que me enamore, quiero ver de nuevo en tus ojos esa chispa de valor que siempre me demostraste cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

Sí, hemos cambiado, pero porque las circunstancias lo han pedido, tal vez cambié mi manera de ser y de actuar, pero cuando te vea de nuevo todas esas barreras que me puse por más de cuatro años desaparecerán, porque con tu presencia me siento aliviada.

Ese momento en que nos separamos nunca lo vi venir, jamás pensé que llegaras a traicionar y mucho menos a mí. Quisiera saber que el porqué de todo, quiero que me digas toda la verdad, pero antes de que se interpongan mis sentimientos mi deber esta primero…

¿Debo matarte? No lo sé, se siente como si estuviéramos jugando en la mafia, pero a veces pienso que así fue… Cuatro años, cuatro largos años de los cuales aun no encuentro la razón.

* * *

Un nuevo fic! *w*

Descuiden, este fic ya esta terminado asi que solo es desidia por subir los capis xDDD

Este fic cuenta con solo 10 caps más el prólogo insignificante que no cabe en la presentación del fic ;_;

Espero les guste y no se olviden de visitarme en mi FB, busquen mi dirección en el perfil

ahí habrá novedades, algunas cosas extras etc, etc :)

xoxo


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Hora: 3 de la tarde

Lugar: en algún salón de la universidad

–Genial – pensé – examen a un buen momento.

Realmente estaba fastidiada de tener esta vida, creo que como camuflaje servía, pero nunca pensé que tener la vida de una universitaria fuera tan aburrido. Digo, no es que me la pasara haciendo nada pero justo eso si me beneficiaba, no me esforzaba estudiando pues era muy brillante, había veces que no prestaba atención a las clases o no iba a la escuela por culpa de mi trabajo. No creí que meterme aquí fuera tan aburrido, tal vez porque no tenía tantas amistades, bueno solo tenía una, pero já, ella no sabía ni una mierda de mi vida, no sabía lo que en verdad soy, tener disfraz realmente era un fastidio. Súmale piel nívea, cabello rosa y ojos verdes… más que disfraz era un fenómeno.

–Muy bien chicos – decía el profesor de Calidad – sólo quiero ver en sus bancas un bolígrafo negro, no más.

– ¿Estudiaste Sakura? – Me dijo mi amiga rubia en voz que sólo yo pudiera escuchar.

– ¿A quién le preguntas eso Ino? Sabes que nunca lo hago –. Odiaba esa pregunta, siempre me la hacía cada examen, ella sabía que esto para mí era solo un pasatiempo, un juego en el que parecía un ciclo aburrido. Cientos de veces me dijo que si tanto me aburría porque no me salía y me dedicaba a otra cosa… el problema es que me dedico a otra cosa, sólo que esto es mera finta.

El profesor pasó los exámenes, una vez entregados, comenzó el examen.

–Tienen una hora nada más, terminado el tiempo retiro el examen.

Hubo uno que otro idiota quejándose, pero para que quejarse de algo que es inevitable… digo eso es el tiempo que tenemos, es la acción que realizamos… Es por eso que me aburría la escuela, todo era rutinario y repetitivo… ¡QUÉ FASTIDIO!

–Easy– dije en voz muy queda, eso era el examen. Tipos de sistemas de calidad, gestión de calidad, programas de calidad… Todo era fácil para mí. Historia, Matemáticas, Gramática, Idiomas, todo era pan comido.

Sólo me faltaban dos preguntas para terminar el tedioso examen, logré vislumbrar algunas caras de sufrimiento, me hubiera reído pero estábamos en examen. Tres hojas de pregunta abiertas, que habían pasado ¿30 minutos? Mi última pregunta, ¡al fin!

Iba terminando la respuesta pero en eso se escucha la puerta abrirse de golpe, como todos los demás, vi de quien se trataba.

–No puede ser – dije para mí misma, mientras que con una mano me tapaba la cara, tal vez por la vergüenza que se avecinaba.

–Sakura te he estado buscando por todas partes – se acercó hacia mí con su cara sonriente que más que gustarme, alucinaba, me jaló de mi asiento y me llevaba hacia la puerta. –Tenemos que darnos prisa, tenemos un llamado urgente.

¿Qué le pasa? podía caminar sola, así que lo detuve antes de llegar a la salida del salón, todos mis compañeros se nos quedaron viendo. No podría decir que esto era la primera vez porque anteriormente ya me había pasado, pero por fortuna no en este lugar.

–Se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí Naruto?

Mi querido Naruto, ese rubio tonto de ojos azules era como la plaga misma, no sabía guardar postura y sobre todo no sabía observar la situación… si esto fuera un velatorio le valdría una reverenda mierda.

–Oye, oye no es mi culpa que el jefe quiera verte, yo sólo cumplo órdenes. –respondió de forma defensiva al ver mi mirada casi asesina.

–Jóvenes– Interrumpió el profesor – no sé qué les pase pero la señorita Haruno está haciendo un examen, y está interrumpiendo joven, así que si es tan amable, por favor abandone el salón.

–Oiga, lo siento profesor pero es urgente que ella venga conmigo.

– ¿Para qué se la quiere llevar? Además no está muy dispuesta que digamos.

El profesor se nos quedó viendo y más a mi molesta visita, así que era momento de intervenir.

–Lo siento profesor, pero he de irme.

–Aun no has acabado el examen, todavía no puedes abandonar el aula.

Odio cuando se ponen difíciles, así que saqué una placa que tenía en mi chaqueta y se la mostré, solo vi su cara descuadrarse de golpe.

–Lo siento profesor pero es un asunto oficial de la Guardia Nacional del Área de Investigación, y hablando del examen, ya lo terminé. – Me dirigí a mi lugar y tomé mi examen después, se lo di al profesor – aquí tiene, así que si me disculpa me retiro. – Todos estaban con la boca abierta viéndonos y sobre todo a mí, seguro que cuando entrara de nuevo a ese salón las preguntas llegarían como bombas. Sin más, tomé mis cosas y salí del salón, Naruto iba atrás de mí.

–Naruto idiota, te he dicho miles de veces que no me vengas a buscar a la escuela, ahora cuando vuelva será un mar de preguntas.

Aquel rubio ya iba a mi lado, como siempre, con su sonrisa radiante, nada le preocupaba, si bueno, él como ya había pasado la universidad con honores, cosa que me seguía sorprendiendo cada que lo recordaba; era de tiempo completo en la Guardia, era la única tonta que compartía tiempo en el santuario del saber por tener 22 años y aun sin terminar esa carrera que me asignaron. Que patético.

–Ya, no te enojes, además se te ve que tenías ganas de irte, como si no te conociera Sakura jajaja.

–Bueno ya dime de qué se trata. – Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto, un Audi TT color naranja, subimos y una vez dentro Naruto encendió el auto y nos dirigimos a la salida del estacionamiento.

–Así que al grano, bueno la urgencia de que el jefe quiera verte no nada más es por tu genialidad al resolver "problemas", sino porque esta vez ya lo localizamos Sakura… y está muy cerca, así que es ahora o nunca.

Recuerdos… no quería que eso volviera a mi cabeza. No quería volver a ver esa persona en mis recuerdos.

– ¿Y yo por qué? Hay mejores que yo y bien lo sabes. – desvié mi mirada hacia mi lado derecho para ver al horizonte. Esta era la clase de trabajo que no me gustaba hacer.

–Sakura – suspiró – eres la única que lo conoce tan bien, sabes cómo puede reaccionar y como pensar, eres la indicada para este trabajo.

–El jefe está loco, el protocolo de la Guardia dice que no debe de haber casos con emociones y este es uno.

–Sakura, aun lo amas ¿verdad? Por eso aquella vez no lo pudiste detener o más bien se fue.

–Él sólo me dijo que lo hacía por mi bien, pero aun no le veo el chiste de lo que dijo, si tanto lo hacía para protegerme se hubiera quedado… conmigo.

–Es por eso que debes aceptar Sakura, si tanto deseas que vuelva, ve por él y exígele que te explique

–Cómo si fuera tan fácil, ese día pudo haberme explicado con lujo de detalle lo que pasaba, pero no, en vez de eso el muy idiota se largó – estaba tan molesta, ese día, sólo quiero que ese día se borre de mi cabeza.

–Bueno él habrá tenido su razón para haberte dejado no lo crees, el poco tiempo que lo conocí no era de la clase de persona que huye así de la nada.

– ¿el poco tiempo que lo conociste? – Dije muy incrédula – si ustedes dos todo el tiempo se la pasaban peleando quien sabe por qué.

Llegamos a la Guardia, dejamos el automóvil en el estacionamiento subterráneo, caminamos hasta el elevador y subimos al último piso, donde nos esperaba la oficina central. El director.

Una vez en lo más alto del edificio nos encontramos con él, estaba sentado en su silla como siempre con las manos en la computadora. Para mí, el director Orochimaru, se me hacia una persona arrogante y de lo más extraña. Al entrar se me quedo viendo con esa sonrisa falsa que él tiene, mostrando todos sus dientes y haciendo que sus rasgos se afilaran mas a tal grado de parecer una serpiente traicionera, a pesar de estar en la más alta confianza que se debe tener sentía desconfianza total con él, algo me decía que esto era pura tontería, pero mejor calladita porque así como era la Guardia era factible de que hubiera bajas en el personal.

–Bienvenidos chicos– nos dijo Orochimaru– los estaba esperando.

–Tks, mejor déjese de tonterías y diga de una vez lo que quiere.

–Sera mejor que moderes tu lenguaje Haruno– Me dijo él con esa maldita sonrisa que más odiaba – pero bueno a lo que nos atañe querida – eso comenzó a molestarme más pero trate de tranquilizarme. – Bueno, seguro Uzumaki te dijo que ya lo tenemos en la mira, y está muy cerca.

– ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Cuál es su objetivo?– Pregunté sin mirarlo a los ojos.

–Eso es simple querida– se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas. Vestía un traje gris bastante ostentoso para mi gusto, su cabello largo casi del color de la ceniza le daba una apariencia joven pero en comparación a su edad solo era un disimulo. Después de un largo minuto de silencio… se volteó a verme muy serio. – A ti, tú eres su objetivo.

Ahora sí… ¡qué locura! Después de años vuelve y me dicen que yo soy la que buscan.

–Olvídelo, yo no iré como carnada, así que búsquense otro.

–Sakura. – Dijo Naruto en voz muy queda y preocupada, pues desafiar a la serpiente era casi pena capital.

–Querida, sé que tuviste algo con él, y tú eres la indicada además el que sugirió esto no fui yo, las órdenes vienen directas de arriba.

–Me está diciendo que la orden es de la Sala Directiva, ¿está bromeando?

–Sakura – dijo Naruto – ellos se enteraron de que él formó parte de la Guardia y que por alguna razón él dejó la Guardia sin dar explicaciones, sabes muy bien que si uno se va sin decir nada y más haciendo lo que hizo él automáticamente se vuelve un exiliado… un traidor.

–No me importa, yo no quiero hacer este trabajo, así que me retiro. – Di media vuelta con la mirada baja, traté de salir lo más rápido posible.

–Piénsalo bien Haruno – soltó Orochimaru – esta es la última oportunidad…

Y sin más abrí la puerta y salí de ese lugar, tomé el ascensor me metí y oprimí el botón de planta baja… no me di cuenta que Naruto me seguía hasta que detuvo el ascensor.

– ¿Estás bien? Sakura.

No pude más. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos… qué frágil era teniendo una apariencia tan fría.

–Sera mejor que te lleve a casa Sakura – él tomó mi mano, como si guiara a una niña pequeña.

De nuevo subimos al auto y condujo por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegamos a mi casa, se detuvo en frente de la puerta, no dijo nada así que bajé y sólo murmuré un "gracias". Entré a mi casa, le puse el seguro y mis cosas las deje tumbadas en la entrada, me dirigí a la sala y ahí me acosté en el sillón, volviendo a recordar, volviendo a ir al pasado alegre pero horrible, esos años que fueron maravillosos que terminaron en una traición.

* * *

**ok...**

**Empezamos un fic más...**

**Ojala les guste y espero sus comments ^^**

**Mata ne!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Nos encontrábamos en frente del auditorio de la escuela, era fin de clases ese día…_

_– ¡Sí! Al fin termine la preparatoria, ¡soy libre!_

_–Que ruidosa eres Sakura, nada más porque ya no vivirás bajo la tutela del profesor Hatake y tengas 18 años no quiere decir que seas libre, además ahora tendrás que mantenerte tú sola y trabajar._

_–No me bajes de mi nube Sasuke, por cierto – me puse delante de él, más animada que de costumbre – ¿tú que harás? Digo, vives solo, trabajas… ¿qué harás?_

_–Bueno… aun no lo he pensado bien… – me ve a los ojos con esa encantadora mirada que hipnotiza, y su mano la lleva a mi barbilla, alza mi cara y me da un beso – pero pronto te diré._

_–Mmm odio que me dejes con la duda – hice mi puchero_

_Apuesto sin duda, ojos negros tan cautivadores como la belleza de la noche, su cabello poco singular de color azabache con toques azules, sus rasgos eran finos y su piel nívea hacia juego perfecto con todo su ser. Uchiha Sasuke, mi novio y mi único amigo._

_El profesor Hatake Kakashi, en ese entonces mi tutor, era raro, siempre cubierto y leyendo un libro que nunca supe de que era, aunque Sasuke siempre me decía que si algún día me enterara de lo que leía seguro le perdería mí respeto. Aunque siempre estaba entretenido en él, tal vez era muy bueno o no le entendía pues desde que lo vi, siempre lo he visto con el mismo libro. Y hablando del rey de Roma, se nos acercó._

_–Señorita Haruno, joven Uchiha, los felicito a ambos por graduarse con las mejores notas. Los demás profesores y yo reconocemos su talento, en cualquier universidad serán los mejores._

_–No es para tanto Kakashi._

_–Joven Uchiha, en una preparatoria trilingüe y más con el alto nivel académico de esta, diría que son unos prodigios – el profesor nos palmeo los hombros – espero que les vaya muy bien chicos, realmente se los deseo – el profesor se va dejándonos solos._

_–Universidad, ¿eh?_

_–Sasuke, ¿planeas entrar?_

_–Bueno no sería mala idea, no tengo nada mejor que hacer._

_–Si tú entras… iré contigo._

_–Ah… no tienes algo mejor que hacer – me dijo de una manera indiferente._

_–Mmm no quieres que vaya verdad… me engañas – siempre haciendo mi tristeza fingida._

_–Sabes que no… cómo disculpa te invito un helado, ¿Qué dices?_

_–Pero aún no termina la clausura, además como "excelentes" estudiantes debemos dar el discurso._

_–Cierto… ese Kakashi, siempre con sus grandes ideas. – dijo un tanto fastidiado._

_Entramos al Auditorio tomados de las manos…. Todos los estudiantes estaban en sus sillas y nosotros en el estrado junto con los demás profesores, cada uno de ellos dio palabras de despedida y de aliento a los alumnos para seguir continuando y ser ejemplos a seguir, unos lloraban por el fin de cursos y otros radiaban de alegría, en cambio para nosotros solo era un momento más… lo que realmente importaba y valía las lágrimas y las risas es que él y yo estábamos juntos._

_Cuando terminó la ceremonia y cada quien dijo su discurso, salimos del auditorio antes de que los profesores nos detuvieran y nos dieran más sermones de que somos los prodigios de la institución. Salimos de la escuela y como lo dijo… me llevó a una nevería para comprarme mi helado prometido… como siempre, pedía de vainilla, mi favorito._

_–Bueno ahora sí, mi deuda está pagada rosadita._

_–Si helado… jajaja – reafirmando como la maniaca que era._

_–Comienzas a asustarme… Por cierto Sakura, ¿tú que harás?… ahora ya no vivirás en los dormitorios de la escuela…_

_–Bueno aun no lo he pensado… pero creo que antes de irme de ahí buscaré un trabajo dónde me paguen más… el otro me gusta pero la paga no es buena, además en lo que lo busco puedo aprovechar el tiempo que te dan antes de dejar los dormitorios._

_– ¿Y no te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo? Así nos dividimos las cuentas, ¿Qué dices?_

_Tentadora la idea, nunca pensé que me lo dijera, es más la idea jamás pasó por mi cabeza… Éramos muy unidos pero nunca pensé que me pidiera vivir con él._

_–Sakura, ¿Qué dices? – que impaciente era._

_– ¿Enserio quieres que me vaya a tu casa?– aun ingenua, pues no daba crédito a sus palabras._

_–Si no fuera enserio no te lo hubiera pedido ¿no lo crees? Pero me gustaría que aceptaras._

_Puff ahora si estaba roja como un tomate, no quería decir la palabra pero… ¿esto era "compromiso"? ¿No verdad? Sólo somos… novios._

_–Bueno, sí, me gustaría ir a vivir contigo Sasuke._

_–Bueno no se diga más, mañana te vienes a vivir conmigo, iré a recogerte – la felicidad se le notaba en la mirada, mi chico serio, frio y calculador así era… sólo feliz conmigo._

_–Sasuke, ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya a vivir contigo? – Deseaba saber el porqué, él y yo desde que nos conocimos tuvimos buena química, hasta ahora llevamos dos años siendo novios, los demás nos envidiaban porque éramos la pareja perfecta, siempre estábamos juntos, lo hacíamos todo juntos, yo en ese tiempo era una chica mimada, el siempre cumplía mis caprichos por mas estúpidos que fueran, pero pese a eso… los dos éramos muy felices._

_–Por el simple hecho de que quiero estar con la persona que más me importa en la vida – se acercó y me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza._

_–Eres tan cursi, jajaja – dije llevándome la mano a la cabeza donde me dio el pequeño toque y él sólo se limitó a voltear al otro lado con un leve sonrojo que se le veía._

_Él me amaba así como yo a él, juntos no había por qué temer._

_Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano y empaqué todas mis cosas, y cómo lo prometió, él vino por mí. Cómo él trabajaba en una compañía de software le pagaban bien, así que tenía una pequeña casa a las orillas de la ciudad, también se compró un auto, era un sedan cuya pintura gris estaba un poco gastada, era pequeño pero mis cosas entraron con facilidad. No podía estar más feliz, me iría a vivir con el hombre al que más amo._

_Después de unos treinta minutos llegamos a su casa, por fuera era muy bonita, inclusive tenía un pequeño jardín. Salimos del auto y sacamos todas mis cosas._

_–Tu casa es bonita Sasuke – qué alegría._

_–No juzgues a un libro por su portada. – Llegamos a la puerta de la casa, saco sus llaves de la bosa de su pantalón y abrió la puerta…_

_– ¿¡Pero qué diablos!?_

_La casa por fuera muy bonita pero por dentro… era un asco, todo estaba en desorden._

_– ¿Por eso querías que me viniera a vivir contigo verdad? Para serle de tu sirvienta._

_–¡Oye, sabes que eso no es cierto!– Él entro primero a la casa… estaba algo molesta pero él dejo mis cosas adentro y fue por mí a la entrada, me metió a la casa cómo si se tratase de un costal de papas, cerró la puerta atrás de nosotros… literalmente estaba entre la espada y la pared. – Sabes que no es por eso…– Dios no lo vi venir, me dio un beso, el beso más dulce y enérgico que haya recibido jamás – entonces, ¿quieres vivir conmigo o no?_

_–Bueno– rodé su cuello con mis manos – ya están mis cosas adentro ya no me puedo echar para atrás – dije con un todo algo seductor._

_–Tonta– me abrazó y después de eso me tomó de la mano – te llevaré a la habitación._

_¿A la habitación? Esta de broma ¿cierto? No debería haber dicho a "tu" habitación… Que podía decir… creo que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan nerviosa… ¿no será que…? No, él no es así… ¿o sí?_

_De tanto fantasear ni me di cuenta que estábamos en "la habitación"… ¿y luego?_

_–Pues poner tus cosas en el closet, habrá espacio para todo lo que traes, aquí está el baño – él me fue indicando todos los lugares de la habitación, a pesar de que la casa era algo pequeña, aquella habitación era de lo más amplia, había un pequeño estante con muchos libros, a lado un escritorio y en frente de ellos estaba la cama, debo decir, era grande._

_– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No dirás nada? o ya se, ¿tienes miedo? – si muy gracioso, pero sentía vergüenza que quería que dijera ¿que éramos como "marido y mujer"?_

_–Bueno es que… jeje… yo… voy a… ¿dormir contigo? – qué pena._

_–Pues ese es el plan ¿no? Seremos como marido y mujer – soltó con burla ¿Dónde estaba lo gracioso?_

_–Sí que estás loco– me senté en la cama, al menos esta habitación estaba ordenada. Él se sentó a mi lado, estaba serio, ¿le habré hecho sentir mal?_

_–Sé que es poco, pero trataré de dar lo mejor de mí para que tú te sientas cómoda y feliz._

_–Sabes que eso no es necesario – me recargue en su hombro – con que tu estés conmigo es más que suficiente, pero aun así… me ayudaras a limpiar ¿verdad?_

_–Ya que._

_En eso sonó su celular, le hablaban de su trabajo, al parecer algo salió mal y por eso le llamaron._

_–Que fastidio, por eso dije que me tomaría el día libre, bueno tengo que irme, te prometo regresar pronto, mientras ve acomodando tus cosas._

_–Sí, yo me encargo así que no te preocupes._

_–Lo siento de verdad._

_Ambos nos paramos y salimos de la habitación, lo encaminé a la salida._

_–Entonces, regreso al rato – y me dio un beso en la frente._

_–Ve con cuidado_

_._

_–Nos vemos._

_Vi como partió, muy a su pesar no tenía ganas para ir al trabajo. Cuando cerré la puerta y vi la casa desordenada de nuevo… pues no quedo de otra, me entró el ama de casa interior y decidí limpiar la casa, lo bueno es que era pequeña, si no, no sé qué hubiera hecho._

_Barrí, limpié, sacudí, acomodé todo y saqué la basura, ahora si parecía casa. Pasó más de una hora y Sasuke aún no llegaba, así que hice de cenar, preparé algo sencillo, no había mucho en el refrigerador así que no me quebré la cabeza pensando en que preparar. Ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde, él aún no llegaba. Así que fui a la sala, prendí la televisión y poco a poco me quede dormida._

_¿Era un sueño? Si era un sueño quiero regresar a él, quiero estar con él… para siempre._

_–Sakura… Sakura, despierta, vamos si sigues en esa postura te harás daño._

_–Hmp, ¿Dónde estoy?_

_–Cómo que donde estas, estas en casa pequeña tonta, ya llegué._

_–En casa…– aun seguía media dormida – cierto, bienvenido a casa Sasuke._

_–No pensé que te lo tomaras en serio._

_– ¿Qué cosa? – Estaba riéndose._

_–Ser mi sirvienta._

_– ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?_

_–Es broma, es broma, muchas gracias por limpiar todo, eso te dejo agotada ¿verdad? perdón por no ayudarte pero es que estaba algo complicado el asunto._

_–Descuida, pero ya se resolvió todo ¿no?_

_–Si, por cierto Sakura, mañana descansas ¿cierto?_

_–Bueno, sí pero iré a presentar mi renuncia, aun quiero buscar algo mejor._

_– ¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué no te esperas un rato?_

_–Porque así como tu dijiste que querías verme cómoda y feliz yo también quiero lo mismo para ti. ¿Cenamos?_

_–Claro, sólo espero no morir con tu comida – rió ante eso._

_–Sigue así y morirás pero a golpes._

_–Claro como digas – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina._

_Si, esas eran buenas épocas, vivir con él fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a mi pobre y triste existencia._

_Al día siguiente Sasuke se fue temprano a trabajar a mí me dejó dormida pero me preparó el desayuno y me lo dejó en buro que estaba al lado de la cama, yo me bañé y me arreglé para presentar mi renuncia en mi trabajo, llegué temprano y me presenté con mi entonces jefe, le dije mi razón por la que me iba, me dieron mi liquidación y me dio las gracias y el ánimo para seguir como siempre y así de inmediato fui a buscar un trabajo mejor._

_Terminé en un preescolar, que era de la misma escuela a la que yo estudiaba la preparatoria, ahí me ofrecieron un trabajo de ayudante a las profesoras, la ventaja de haber estudiado en una preparatoria tan prestigiosa es que se tenían sus privilegios, por mi currículum tenía el perfil para trabajar ahí, y lo mejor de todo es que la paga era tres veces mejor que en mi antiguo trabajo, así daba para pagar mis cuentas divididas con Sasuke y darme ciertos lujos. ¡Qué suerte!_

_Así fue como Sasuke y yo vivíamos, nos dividíamos las cuentas nos dividíamos las tareas, paseábamos, nos divertíamos, todo iba genial._

_Cuando cumplimos un mes de vivir juntos, decidimos celebrarlo, la suerte es que cayó en fin de semana así pudimos celebrar. Fuimos a un restaurante algo lujoso, nuestra cena se llevaba en la parte más privada e intima del lugar, idónea para aquella cajita de terciopelo rojo que Sasuke puso frente de mí._

_– ¿Qué es esto?– dije con la duda y el nerviosismo plantado en la cara al ver esa pequeña cajita, si es lo que me imagino… no sé si sea buena idea… somos tan jóvenes._

_–Quiero hacer esto como se debe, Sakura, somos novios casi desde que nos conocemos hace dos años, vivimos juntos desde hace un mes y yo lo que quiero es que tú y yo estemos juntos para siempre._

_–Pero sabes que me tienes para siempre._

_–Eso lo sé– se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a mí, lo tenía a un lado, se agacha un poco para darme un beso – yo sé que tú siempre estarás a mi lado, con mayor razón lo quiero hacer – me tomó de las manos y me paró mientras que él, ponía una rodilla en el piso – Sakura… quieres… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Shock total._

_Aunque él también tenía temor de tal vez como fuera a reaccionar, yo sólo veía en sus ojos determinación, y toda esa ternura que me cautivó y me seguía cautivando._

_–Sakura, ¿me vas a dejar aquí esperando?_

_–Ah, jeje, lo siento._

_– ¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?_

_–Mmm – suspiré – sí, acepto. – y me colocó el anillo ese anillo de oro, un anillo que aunque fuera sencillo lo hacía ver impresionante en mi dedo, se paró y me abrazo aunque más que abrazarme me cargo, estábamos muy felices. – ¿ahora si seremos "marido y mujer"? – me preguntó recordando la ironía de hace un mes._

_–Claro que sí. – Me acerque más a él y lo besé. _

_Nuestra ceremonia se realizó a la siguiente semana, aunque fue algo pequeño pues no teníamos familiares, los dos estábamos muy emocionados y felices, el juez nos dijo que si no estábamos cometiendo una locura al hacerlo pero las locuras sólo se hacen cuando no tienen propósito las acciones, así que locura no era, como iba a serlo si los dos nos amábamos más que cualquier otra persona en el universo._

_Ese "si acepto" fue lo que jamás olvidaré en mi vida, en ese momento no había Dios o fuerza sobre natural que nos separara y mucho menos que nos hiciera dudar._

_Cuando llegamos a la casa, a nuestra casa, él me cargó en brazos hasta la entrada, no sé cómo saco las llaves pero abrió la puerta nos metimos a la casa y la cerró. Me bajó y me abrazó._

_–Ahora sí, hasta que la muerte nos separe._

_–Eso ya era desde hace mucho tiempo Sasuke – lo besé, al fin era mío sólo mío, sólo yo iba a tener esos labios y esos abrazos para siempre_

_–Y también…– mientras me besaba sus manos poco a poco fueron bajando hacia mi cintura – creo que ahora si… serás mía._

_Sé por dónde iba ese juego, en ese sentido él siempre me respeto, aunque dormíamos juntos, él y yo nunca habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales. Claro, las caricias candentes siempre merecían una ducha de agua fría, así que bueno ya casados… que importa Teniendo la tentación segura, hay que aprovechar._

_La entrada no era un buen lugar para hacerlo así que me llevó a la habitación en brazos y ahí me recostó como si fuera una niña pequeña, seguía besándome mientras sus manos iban acariciándome, una de mis manos estaba en su cara mientras que la otra jugaba con su sedoso cabello oscuro… Que puedo decir… fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida…_

* * *

_**Bueno este es un capítulo flash back... **_

_**Sabremos qué carajos pasó y que demonios hizo Sasuke para dejarla sola...**_

_**Todo era paz y amor... pero luego...**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo comienzan las decisiones **_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente él se levantó temprano y de nueva cuenta me hizo el desayuno y me lo trajo a la cama.

–Buenos días querida… el desayuno está listo.

–Mmm buenos días – aun dormida y él siempre me consintiéndome.

–Sakura pareces oso, duermes más de lo que debes – me criticó burlón.

–Cállate y déjame ser feliz en mi día libre.

–Entonces no quieres salir con tu querido esposo – oh vamos, ¿qué le costaba cinco minutos? Por qué romper mi felicidad durmiendo.

–Ya que lo pones de ese modo – me levanté y lo besé – deja me arreglo. Sólo dame veinte minutos.

–Ok, pero primero del desayuno.

Desayunamos y después de eso nos arreglamos, y salimos a la ciudad, sólo para admirar uno que otro lugar, esto no era cómo una luna de miel, bueno ni se parecía pero lo que contaba es que estábamos juntos.

Fuimos a comer un helado y ahí estábamos hablando de cosas del futuro, que haríamos, donde viviríamos y demás, por el momento sólo necesitábamos madurar un poco más…

Era muy distinto la vida de una casada… aunque siempre estuve a su lado ahora era diferente, era una sensación de paz, pues sabía de antemano que aunque la muerte nos separara en este mundo, es este momento, el presente era lo que recorreríamos juntos.

Cuando regresamos a casa, Sasuke tomó el correo que estaba en el buzón, entramos a casa y nos dirigimos a la sala.

–Es cierto, ya casi se acerca la fecha de pago de agua y luz.

–Y no olvides el gas… hay una carta para ti.

– ¿Para mí? ¿Quién me quiere escribir?

–Tal vez algún admirador por que la carta no tiene remitente – lo dijo de una manera muy sarcástica.

–Muy gracioso.

En efecto la carta no tenía remitente alguno, solo venia dirigida a mí

–Oh mira, parece ser que yo también tengo una admiradora fuera.

–Sigue así y tu admiradora no te reconocerá – lo miré de una forma asesina.

–Está bien, está bien, relájate… vivo violencia intrafamiliar.

–Si serás…– terminé de abrir la carta y comencé a leer – Es de la Guardia Nacional del Área de Investigación… me quieren como… ¿miembro?

–Pues a mí también… ¿Qué raro no? Se supone que los que ingresan ahí son súper genios.

Me le quedo mirando, hagamos memorias querido Sasuke se supone que fuimos los "prodigios" de la mejor preparatoria del país… ¿quería más pistas o así?

–No tienes remedio, pero aquí dice que tenemos que ir y después decidir si nos interesa o no.

–En serio lo crees, si nos revelan el lugar dónde esta no creo que vaya a aceptar un no. Sakura estos tipos nos harán decir que si como sea, parece que están desesperados.

– ¿Entonces… vamos?

–Si quieres ir, vamos, total… que puede pasar.

Sí que puede pasar… todo lo tomábamos a juego, nada era lo suficientemente bueno para nosotros, sólo era un pasatiempo, el tiempo que valía era cuando estábamos juntos, nunca pensamos o más bien nunca pensé que esto fuera arruinar nuestras vidas. ¿O habrá sido nada más la mía?

Al día siguiente fuimos a la Guardia Nacional, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, creo que nadie se hubiera imaginado que ese edificio que daba pinta a empresa enfocada a lo industrial fuera la dichosa Guardia. Cuando entramos al estacionamiento subterráneo, había un policía, nos pidió una explicación del por qué veníamos, pero claro está, no sabíamos, así que le mostramos las cartas como prueba y nos dejó pasar, estacionamos el auto cerca del único elevador que había, pues no había ni escaleras a la vista. Bajamos del auto y subimos al elevador, ¿qué piso? Ni idea pero por fortuna, la carta mencionaba el nivel al que deberíamos de ir… vaya este trozo de papel nos sirvió de mucho.

El último piso es al que deberíamos llegar, la puerta del elevador se abrió y vimos una oficina lo bastante amplia, al fondo una gran ventana y al frente de ella había un escritorio y una silla de lo más cómoda, de lado izquierdo había una pequeña sala.

Dentro de esa oficina había dos personas, una de ellas estaba observando por el gran ventanal y mientras que la otra estaba sentado de lo más a gusto en uno de los sillones de cuero negro.

–Los estábamos esperando, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura – Esa persona… suponía que era el alto mando, ¿y qué creen? Acerte.

–Mi nombre es Orochimaru, soy el Director y jefe de esta división, mejor conocida como Guardia Nacional, y bueno ya saben lo demás – que arrogante –Y él es mi mano derecha, Uzumaki Naruto.

–Mucho gusto – ese ni se inmutó, sólo levantó la mano derecha mostrando una amplia sonrisa como saludo, sí que este lugar apestaba.

–Muy bien, se preguntarán qué hacen aquí ¿no? Pues bien han sido elegidos los dos para formar parte de esta organización. –No hubo respuesta de ninguno de nosotros, queríamos que siguiera hablando.– Descuiden, las prestaciones son muy altas, además de que el sueldo bueno yo creo que sería cinco, no ocho veces más de lo que ganan actualmente.

– ¿Usted cree que lo que nos mueve es el dinero?– me empezaba a enojar con esa serpiente.

–Vamos preciosa – dijo aquel – sólo les informo lo que hay.

– ¿Cómo me llamo…? – Iba decidida a golpearlo, pero Sasuke se interpuso, me detuvo poniéndose enfrente de mí.

–Muy bien, empecemos de nuevo – dijo Sasuke muy serio– ¿Por qué nosotros?

–La respuesta es sencilla– se aventuró a decir Naruto, y así fue como se paró de su asiento. – Ustedes los últimos prodigios de la preparatoria más prestigiosa ayuda en mucho ¿sabes?

Claramente pude sentirlo, pude sentir que Sasuke también se enojaba al estar aquí. Me hubiera gustado huir, pero así como él, quiera saber que más querían.

–Se ve que cuidas mucho a tu querida esposa, pero descuida, no le haremos nada aquí.

–Sera mejor que vayan al grano señores – exigió Sasuke.

–Bueno como dice Naruto – dijo con una sonrisa torcida – ustedes fueron elegidos de entre cientos de estudiantes, la razón, esa prueba que ustedes toman a finales del tercer año de preparatoria es un examen que la Guardia Nacional y la Sala Directiva hacen con sumo cuidado, el examen esta disfrazado en cierto modo.

–Ya decía yo que ese examen fuera tan raro y complejo para un nivel medio superior.

–Así es Sakura – dijo Naruto animado, que ahora se encontraba a un costado de nosotros – es por eso que ustedes fueron escogidos, ustedes fueron los que lograron la puntuación perfecta de ese examen, nunca antes se había visto algo así.

–Que alago – dije en voz baja – pero... ¿Por qué tardaron en decirlo? A lo que voy es ¿por qué dejaron pasar tiempo para decirnos?

–Creo saber el porqué, nos estuvieron investigando también para ver si éramos de fiar.

–En efecto, esa es la razón, nuestra organización como bien saben es en el área de investigación, es decir tenemos que buscar a los elementos más confiables pues de aquí no sale nada. Claro, a todos los estudiantes se les evalúa al comienzo del tercer año, se realiza el examen final y sólo los más altos son investigados. Sabemos todo sobre ustedes, donde viven, sus pasados, toda su vida la sabemos.

–Gracias por el espacio de intimidad – dije con sarcasmo

–Bueno tampoco es para tanto pero y bien, ¿qué dicen? –Dijo Naruto– ¿Le entran?

– ¿Podemos hablarlo a solas?– Aun Sasuke estaba muy serio, pero si íbamos a entrar a este mundo era bueno saber cuáles son las ventajas y desventajas de esto.

–Claro… les daremos una semana, no se preocupen, pueden hablar todo lo que quieran, nosotros sabremos aceptar su respuesta – Nos alentó Orochimaru con su sonrisa poco confiable.

–Si claro, bueno nos retiramos– dije, pero eso de "sabremos aceptar su respuesta" era mero cuento.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta, dándole la espalda a Orochimaru, Naruto nos encaminó a la salida. Y una vez fuera de la sala, nos dirigimos a los elevadores.

–Piénselo bien, cualquier cosa, esta es mi tarjeta – Se la mostró a Sasuke, aun algo serio, le echó un vistazo a la tarjeta.

–No creo que la necesitamos… gracias– y sin más nos metimos al elevador, al cerrar las puertas él nos dio una sonrisa un tanto incrédula.

Íbamos tan serios que el ambiente se puso muy tenso, la verdad no me gustaba, de un momento Sasuke se puso muy molesto y lo peor es que no sabía por qué, pero de que explotaría en un momento a otro… lo haría… y eso no me iba a gustar…

Una vez llegando al estacionamiento subterráneo buscamos el auto y nos metimos, cerramos la puerta y salimos de ese lugar, aun íbamos callados, cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos detuvo el auto… apago el motor, se quitó el cinturón y se recargo bien en el asiento. La mano izquierda se la llevo a la cara a la altura de la frente.

– ¿Cómo se atrevieron esos idiotas? Y lo peor es que no podemos rechazar esa oferta.

–Pensé que explotarías de otra forma, pero bueno, tienes razón.

– ¿Explotar? Bueno eso no importa… total, ¿tu por qué crees que no podemos rechazarlos?

–Ese "de aquí no sale nada" ¿no te incomoda? Así nosotros les digamos que no, ellos harán todo lo posible para que entremos o si no…

–Nos eliminaran…

–Llámale como quieras, pero el chiste es que no nos queda de otra

–Sakura… a pesar de que es una situación crítica piensas de una manera muy fría y calmada… das miedo.

–Mientras este contigo eso no me importa.

–Una semana para pensar, fue mucho… creo que con solo un día nos hubiera bastado, pero quería saber tu opinión de esto.

–Mi opinión, ¿de cuándo acá me dices eso? Si sabes muy bien como pienso y respondo.

–Ni que lo digas, estabas a punto de golpear al tal Orochimaru.

–Y tú a Naruto.

–Sí, pero yo por una muy buena razón.

–Ah sí, y ¿Cuál es?

–Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

–Está bien, y bueno ¿A dónde vamos?

–Cierto, aun no se acaba nuestra "luna de miel"

–Idiota.

Pero bueno ese momento no duro mucho, sonó el celular de Sasuke, no quería contestar porque según él había pedido este fin de semana sin que lo molestaran, pero le dije que contestara pues podría ser una emergencia.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece? – ¿O aún no se le pasaba el enojo o de plano no quería que nadie lo molestara? – No me interesa, no quiero ir, estoy ocupado – un espacio para la conversación, entre más hablaba esa persona fruncía más el ceño. – Este bien, ¿en dónde? – ¿Dónde? Pues en la oficina ¿no? Como siempre…– no, será una hora, es mi turno de hacerte vértelas negras. Nos vemos.

– ¿Trabajo?

–Por desgracia… y lo peor es que será visita a domicilio, que se creen ¿que soy su chofer?

–Bueno esposo mío, si me quieres mantenerme tienes que trabajar.

–Lo que me faltaba – suspiró con fastidio – De todas formas te llevare a casa.

–Puedes dejarme aquí, puedo irme sola.

–No eso no lo haré, además yo dije que no podía por eso pedí una hora en llegar… si me quieren que me esperen.

–Te das a desear.

–Claro querida.

Nos dirigimos a la casa y no comentamos más de lo que pasó en la oficina de Orochimaru, todo el camino fue de que haríamos el próximo fin de semana, y decidimos ir a la feria que está cerca de aquí, un buen día de relajación y para nosotros dos era lo que necesitábamos.

Al fin habíamos llegado a casa, así que me despedí de él y bajé del auto, él se esperó hasta que entrara, y después se fue. Era aún temprano y no habíamos comido nada decente así que decidí preparar la cena y fui a la cocina directo al refrigerador a ver que había. No encontré mucho la verdad pero con lo poco que había me las ingenié para preparar algo bueno y digno.

Me dieron las ocho de la noche… aun no llegaba y mucho menos había llamado, no quería llamarle, no quería presionarlo y confiaba en él así que no me preocupaba. Estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa viendo la televisión… que cosa podría hacer… sólo perder el tiempo y esperar a que llegara. Creo que no aguanté la espera o de plano creo que la televisión me hipnotizó pues me quede dormida… otra vez… no supe a qué hora me quedé dormida y mucho menos supe a qué hora fue la que llegó, sólo sentí un zangoloteo y cuando vi ya estaba metida en la cama, pero el sueño fue tanto que se profundizo más aún.

Ese sueño jamás lo podre olvidar, ese sueño me pareció tan real, que me dio miedo, porque en ese sueño vi como Sasuke se alejaba de mí lentamente, antes de que me diera la espalda me dedico una de las sonrisas que tanto me gustaba.

Abrí los ojos, muy alarmada, no me podía mover muy bien, pues sentía los brazos de Sasuke como si estuvieran sellados, pero al menos estar en sus brazos me tranquilizaba, pues creía que aquel sueño jamás pasaría…

– ¿Ya estas despierta? Me dijo él con voz ronca y baja, estaba serio.

–Pues parece que sí.

– ¿Me perdonas?– al decir esa pregunta me apretó más hacia su cuerpo y me abrazaba con más fuerza.

– ¿Perdonarte de qué? Si no has hecho nada.

–Por llegar tan tarde.

–Era por trabajo, no es que tú hubieras ido a otro lugar.

–Lo siento…

–Sasuke…– como pude me zafé de su abrazo y volteé para verlo, me miraba con unos ojos de un hombre derrotado…– ¿Qué te pasa? Oh vamos, no te pongas así, la que debería de estar así soy yo ¿no lo crees?

–Pero es que…–ya no quería escuchar más así que lo besé.

–No pasó nada ¿sí?

–No puedo creer que siempre me ganes de esta manera… mira que poner ojos de borreguito a medio morir…

–Idiota… para la próxima vez dejo que te sigas lamentando… lloraras y me pedirás perdón por el resto de tu vida…

–Tampoco es para que exageres.

– ¿Quién es el que exagera…? Bueno da igual – me levanté – haré el desayuno, ¿se te antoja algo en especial?

–¡Unos hot cakes!–dijo muy animado… enseguida se levantó de la cama – me meteré a bañar en lo que tú preparas el desayuno.

–Ok

Me dirigí a la cocina y saqué los ingredientes necesarios para cumplir su capricho de hot cakes, por suerte había harina, creo que después de desayunar estaba claro que necesitábamos ir de compras. Él se alistó rápido y desayunamos después de eso yo también me fui a arreglar… le hice el comentario que necesitábamos más cosas en la alacena o de lo contrario comeríamos aire.

Lo genial de esta "luna de miel" era que no trabajábamos pues pedimos una semana de descanso y así nadie tenía obligaciones. Aunque claro después de la llamada de ayer, estaba claro que él no podía librarse tan fácilmente, pero en todo el día él no fue molestado para nada, eso hasta se me hizo extraño, pues ayer fue mucha insistencia, lo más probable es que después del trabajito de ayer, él haya dicho que necesitaba paz y tranquilidad, aunque dudo mucho que lo haya pedido de una forma muy poco sutil.

Salimos de casa y fuimos a comprar las cosas necesarias para tener una despensa decente, después regresamos a casa y acomodamos las cosas, era aún temprano así que decidimos salir otra vez.

Quisimos ir al cine, vimos una película algo aburrida, la sala del cine estaba vacía… sólo habíamos tres personas más y nosotros dos, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien de que trataba, creo que la pasión de los besos me quitó de la concentración, pero que me quejo… Se sentía de lo más genial, sólo salían "te quiero" y "te amo" de nuestros labios, cuando la película acabo fuimos los últimos en salir, con algo de pena pues los créditos finales de la película ya estaban por acabarse. Después de ahí ya era hora de la cena, pero él decidió que en vez de preparar la cena, era mejor cenar fuera, no estaba muy convenida de ello, pues para él cenar fuera de la casa era ir a un muy buen lugar, y la verdad no estaba muy arreglada para ir a un lugar muy ostentoso, aunque según él, yo siempre estaba muy hermosa.

– ¿Y por qué el Italiano de nuevo? Sabes que me veo horrible – me quejaba, siempre haciendo esos pucheros.

–Oh vamos Sakura., además es la "luna de miel" no te quejes, así que se buena esposa y andando.

–Y luego dices que yo me salgo con la mía, cuando tú eres el que siempre se sale con la suya.

Entramos al restaurante italiano, este se encontraba en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, había veces que me preguntaba cómo diablos paga todo eso… ¿o era que ya tenía bastante ahorrado? O peor aún… ¿desde hace mucho ya tenía planeado que nos casáramos? Bueno cualquier cosa no importaba, él para mí era mi todo.

La cena estuvo de lo más rico, lo ravioles con tres quesos más el vino con el que lo acompañé me supieron de lo más delicioso, y más con su linda y agradable compañía, a pesar del tiempo que habíamos estado juntos siempre teníamos la misma mirada, la mirada de unos idiotas deslumbrados por el amor, la mira que siempre uno tiene al encontrar el primer amor, y así era como nos sentíamos, o bueno al menos yo eso era lo que sentía, nunca en la vida había sentido algo tan puro y dulce.

Después de la muerte de mis padres cuando tenía 7 años, no tener a nadie cerca en quien confiar fue muy difícil, siempre fui solitaria, y nunca necesité de nadie para poder sobrevivir, siempre vivía en las residencias de las escuelas y los tutores siempre eran mis profesores encargados de mis clases, siempre tuve buen promedio, nada se me dificultaba, así que conseguir las becas era pan comido para mí, siempre viví la vida vacía, sin nada, no tenía sentido para mí, no tenía un objetivo por el cual vivir, no tenía nada que me aferrara a vivir, parecía un robot al cual solo se le debía de alimentar con información, una muñeca que debía de portarse bien y no causar problemas…

Hasta que lo conocí… tener vidas muy parecidas era lo que nos unía más y más, la verdad fue por algo muy estúpido que comenzamos a hablarnos. Él llegó por transferencia en una primavera de nuestro segundo año de preparatoria, se sentaba a un lado de mí, él también era muy indiferente, frio y solitario, cuando comenzamos a hablarnos fue porque al grandioso de nuestro profesor de historia se le ocurrió hacer trabajos en parejas, yo siempre esperaba para saber quién era el último, la verdad no me importaba siempre y cuando nos dividiéramos el trabajo y también asegurarme de que sacara la mejor nota. Mientras él, así como yo, nunca hacia el esfuerzo para tener un compañero, siempre pensé que a los hombres se les facilitaba mucho las relaciones, pero él no decía nada para poder impresionar a alguien y eso… eso fue lo que me gusto.

–Veo que nada más quedamos nosotros dos – me dijo mientras aun miraba al frente sin voltear a verme – ¿Está bien que trabaje contigo?

–E–Eh si, está bien no hay ningún problema – volteé a verlo y él también lo hizo, aún estaba algo serio pero eso no me incómodo.

– ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?

– Haruno Sakura.

– ¿Sakura? Bonito nombre, el mío es Uchiha Sasuke, por lo que veo usas el juego de "el ultimo".

–No me gustan mucho los trabajos en equipo siempre lo hago en solitario.

–Ya veo, bueno, espero que hagamos un buen trabajo – me dedicó una sonrisa, podría decir que por primera vez me sonrojé y eso a él pareció gustarle.

Nos conocimos mejor y éramos inseparables, pasando el tiempo nos conocían como la "pareja perfecta", ese apodo iba bien….Astutos, inteligentes… y bueno Sasuke, Sasuke es muy guapo eso no lo niego con sus ojos negros como la noche, su cabello negro con tonos azules y perfecto, ese cuerpo tan escultural, ¿o es que el amor me ciega? No lo sé, pero si es así no me importa que quede ciega de por vida.

Sasuke casi no contaba mucho de su vida, pero así como se comportaba y lo independiente que era, suponía que vivía solo pero nunca lo vi en las residencias del campus, ya después de muchas platicas él me dijo que no tenía padres, que murieron cuando el apenas tenía dos años, tenía un hermano pero nunca supo de él; creció en un orfanato, y hacer amigos no era su única opción, él prefería hacer otras cosas, según él, decía que los que lo rodeaban no estaban a su altura. Que arrogancia. Pero en mi caso fue diferente, disfrutaba estar conmigo, y como yo no tenía ningún amigo, él era perfecto.

Estudiábamos juntos, salíamos, hacíamos muchas cosas juntos, y esos tiempos fueron los que más disfruté pues así como yo, él tampoco tuvo infancia, así que por esas épocas la volvimos a retomar, siempre me sentí muy feliz con su compañía.

Y así fue como por primera vez al mirarme al espejo, pude notar en mis ojos esa chispa de vida, una razón por la cual me levantaba todas las mañanas con una felicidad que no se comparaba con la de ninguna otra persona. Sí, mi vida era plena, agradable y sin preocupaciones y todo gracias a él… a Sasuke.

La semana pasó muy rápido, tanto que el viernes era el último día para dar las gracias en mi trabajo, no quise dar razones por las cual tenía que irme, pero tuve que decir que tenía que explorar nuevos campos. Para Sasuke fue más complicado, creo que ser casi el dios de la compañía sabiendo más del campo, para los directivos fue más difícil tratar de parar con su loca idea de irse, pero aceptaron con todo su pesar, en liquidación a él l e fue mejor que a mí, pero bueno tomando en cuenta que él tenía más tiempo y a él lo trataban como un rey, era de esperarse. Todo el siguiente fin de semana lo tomaríamos libre y el lunes nos iríamos a presentar a nuestro nuevo lugar de trabajo, que era más que prolongar unas justas vacaciones, además de también disfrutar un poco más de tiempo a solas, pues así como iban las cosas en la famosa "Guardia" se iba complicar más la situación.

Quisimos ir a la feria, cerca de la ciudad cada año se ponía una, había muchos juegos mecánicos entre otras cosas más, fue muy divertido ver la cara de Sasuke a punto de vomitar cuando nos bajamos a la montaña rusa.

– ¿Estás seguro que estas bien? – dije yo burlona al salir del juego.

–No es gracioso – sale corriendo al bote más cercano para vomitar.

–Sí que te vez muy bien – me acerqué a él y no paraba de reírme.

– ¿Quieres dejar eso?– me voltea a ver con una mirada asesina, estaba algo pálido, pero nada que un dulce pudiera arreglar–. Ahora tendré que ir al baño para poder lavarme la boca, ya vuelvo

–Está bien – dije con gracia

Y aun cuando regresó, yo seguía riéndome como una loca, sin duda buenos momentos pasé con él. Nos subimos a un par de juegos mecánicos más, no sin antes subirnos la Noria – rueda de la fortuna – para disfrutar un poco más de tiempo a solas como era de esperarse, las caricias y los besos subían más de tono cuanto más nos elevábamos en aquel lugar, lo más lamentable fue cuando teníamos que bajar, pues estábamos de lo más cómodos. Regresamos a nuestra casita alrededor de las once de la noche, y ahí volvió a pasar lo mismo, no había nadie en la calle en la que vivíamos, eso era lo bueno, una zona muy segura y muy tranquila, así que como los enamorados recién casados, el bajo del auto y muy cortes me abrió la puerta del auto, tomé su mano y me ayudó a bajar, luego su mano rápidamente me tomó por la cintura y me apretó con toda su fuerza hacia su cuerpo, ese fue uno de los abrazos más extraños que había sentido en mi vida, era como si nunca quisiera que me separara de él.

–No sabes cuánto te amo…– me susurró al oído.

–Claro que lo sé, y también sé cuánto te amo yo.

Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello lentamente, su rico aroma lo sentía por todo mi cuello llegando hacia mi oído, cerró la puerta del carro detrás de nosotros, y poco a poco íbamos adentrarnos hacia la entrada de la casa. Entramos a la casa y yo terminé recargada en la puerta mientras él me besaba, una de mis manos recorría su espalda lentamente mientras que la otra estaba jugando con su cabello. Sus manos estaban amoldándose a mi figura, comenzando por la espalda hasta llegar por debajo de mi cadera, se sentía tan bien. Lo que nunca había experimentado, era lo mejor que había sentido en mi vida. Que mejor celebrar la entrada de un buen trabajo con una gran sensación tan placentera.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

La noche placentera y llena de pasión terminó cuando ambos nos encomendamos a los brazos de Morfeo, claro pero yo durmiendo de lo más cómoda en sus brazos, en verdad, Sasuke era mi mundo, lo más perfecto que yo había tenido, es extraño, no sé cómo pude abrir un corazón de piedra como él se hacía llamar o más bien lo llamaban, en cierto modo yo era igual, tan aislada y solitaria como él, pero poco a poco nos fuimos quitando la máscara hasta ser lo que somos ahora, tan unidos y siendo marido y mujer… que buenas épocas.

La mañana llegó él se despertó primero, una vez me confesó que me dejó dormir una hora más después de que él se levantara, su pretexto fue que le gustaba verme dormir, cuando dijo eso me sentía tan avergonzada que desde ahí trataba con una fuerza sobrehumana levantarme temprano pero era inútil, él hacía todo lo posible para verme… así que no me quedo de otra, dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera, y como lo hacía de costumbre todas las mañanas, cuando sabía que ya me había despertado y más después de una noche agitada me hablaba al oído diciendo "buenos días".

–Déjame dormir solo cinco minutos más…– estaba muy adormilada.

–Sakura– dijo acariciándome la cabeza– hoy nos tenemos que presentar a nuestro nuevo gran trabajo– esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

–Con más razón…

–Ya levántate floja – y seguido de esto me empezó a zangolotear.

–ya, ya, ya capte ya me levanto – dije, me levanté y lo miré, tenía una mirada juguetona, besé su mejilla y me fui directo al baño para alistarme a nuestro nuevo y emocionante trabajo.

Cuando salí ya estaba el desayuno listo, había preparado omelet y juego de naranja, desayunamos y seguido de esto él se fue a bañar y alistar para el gran día. Lavé los platos y cuando terminé me dirigí a la sala y miré un poco de televisión. Sentí que sus abrazos me tomaban por atrás y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

–Ya es hora de irnos– me dijo.

Y con mucha pereza me levante del sillón. Sasuke tomó las llaves de la casa y del auto, salimos de la casa y el cerró la puerta mientras yo me iba acercando a nuestro pequeño auto, él se encaminó después detrás de mí y me abrió la puerta del auto.

Nos íbamos a nuestro nuevo oficio. Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahí? Sólo espero que sea como todo lo demás… matar el tiempo.

Llegamos de nueva cuenta aquel lugar que tenía finta de todo menos de la clase de organización que era, de nueva cuenta el sujeto de seguridad nos detuvo a la entrada, pero esta vez ya tenía órdenes de dejarnos pasar al sólo decir nuestros nombres. Esta vez había más autos de lo habitual, y que decir que autos, era en su gran mayoría deportivos lujosos y de último modelo… Sí que nos iba ir muy bien. La verdad no sentía nervios y más porque estaría con Sasuke, pero en cambio a él lo noté un poco tenso, o a lo mejor era imaginación mía, no quise preguntar pues de seguro se burlaría de mí usando psicología invertida y caería en su juego como siempre.

Estacionó el auto lejos de la entrada, podría decirse que con suerte encontramos un lugar. Bajamos del auto y no decíamos ni una sola palabra, llegamos al elevador y como aquella vez subimos hasta la última planta dónde Naruto ya nos esperaba.

–Sabía que vendrían– decía con su singular sonrisa– hice bien en esperarlos, el jefe los espera dentro.

Nos acercamos a la puerta de oficina principal, Naruto abrió la puerta y nos dio el paso, sentado frente a su escritorio, Orochimaru nos esperaba.

–Me da mucho gusto volverlos a ver, sabía que aceptarían la oferta, no se arrepentirán – mostró una sonrisa donde enseñaba todos los dientes.

–Parece que ni siquiera la última semana nos dejaron solos – hice el comentario, ya estábamos más cerca de aquel escritorio de cristal, Sasuke y yo nos quedamos uno al lado del otro – ¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que haremos primero?

–Qué bueno que lo mencionan– dijo el mismo levantándose de su asiento – Se les practicaran varios exámenes, pero descuiden nada teórico, sabemos cuáles son sus capacidades. Esto es sólo mera rutina.

– ¿Exámenes médicos? – Preguntó Sasuke.

–En efecto sólo eso, en cuando terminen se dirigirán al sector 4, ahí les daremos detalles de todo esto, así como su identificación para que tengan libre acceso a las instalaciones, después de ahí Naruto los guiara y les indicara dónde está el campo de entrenamiento – dijo señalando al mencionado y este sonriendo y levantando el pulgar.

–Bueno si eso es todo, nos retiramos – dije, así que nos encaminamos a la puerta donde Naruto iba delante de nosotros.

Cómo primer número fuimos a la clínica interna que tenía ese edificio, la verdad no pensé que hubiera uno dentro, es más creí que solo eran oficinas. Llegando ahí, Naruto nos dejó y dijo que más tarde pasaría por nosotros.

Aquella clínica era blanca y tenía bastante personal, no me explico para que lo necesitaran, tal vez aquí las cosas se ponían gruesas, o a lo mejor era una clínica privada…

En el mostrador había una chica que se nos quedó viendo.

–Ustedes deben de ser Sakura y Sasuke no es así, no dijo una chica de cabello azul, y yo que pensé que era el fenómeno con mi color de cabello poco usual – Mi nombre es Konan, soy la encargada de la clínica de la Guardia, les haremos sólo unas cuentas pruebas. Síganme por favor.

La seguimos hasta una puerta que conducía a un amplio consultorio, está muy bien adornado de una forma elegante y moderna, también se podían apreciar los reconocimientos y diplomas del médico.

Nos hizo un historial clínico, contestamos cientos y cientos de preguntas, yo creo que ni en ningún hospital "normal" lo hacen, nos tomaron muestras de todo, hasta de saliva.

– ¿Qué es eso?– dije con nerviosismo al ver tremenda aguja acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

–No seas niña Sakura – me dijo Sasuke en tono de burla – sólo te van a sacar un poco de sangre.

–No es necesario, ¿o sí? – Dije mirando a Konan con suplica, ¡odio las agujas!

–Me temo que sí, pero ya es la última– Dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en la cara.

–Pero…– ¡yo no quiero! Quise gritar pero sólo me limité a esconderme atrás de Sasuke, y él, como siempre, se burlaba de mí.

–Sakura es sólo una pequeña aguja – me sujeto de los brazos– No te va doler, solo relájate, yo estaré aquí.

–No me queda de otra…– Me acerqué a Konan y Sasuke estaba tras de mí cómo dijo, miré la aguja otra vez y sólo cerré mis ojos, Konan hizo lo suyo y sentí un pequeño ardor en el brazo, no quise ver cuánta sangre sacó, yo sólo seguía cerrando los ojos.

–Es todo, ya hemos terminado, los resultados se los mostraré al Director General en cuanto los tenga, en base a ello se les asignará las actividades que harán dentro de la Guardia.

–Bien– dijo Sasuke– gracias.

Ambos salimos por la puerta y nos dirigimos a la salida de la clínica.

–Sakura eres una niña, si te comportas de esa manera no llegaras lejos aquí– me reprendía mi esposo, pero que quería, yo no tengo la culpa de tener mala experiencia con ellas.

–Deja de molestar, como tú eres inmune a lo que sea no importa –me limité a darle un golpe por atrás, él siempre era el fuerte que no le temía a nada – ¿No se supone que vendrían por nosotros? – pregunté.

–De seguro al idiota se le olvido que tendría que venir por nosotros– dijo Sasuke.

–Parece que te llevas muy bien con él – nótese la ironía en mis palabras.

–Hmp – "dijo", ¿de cuándo acá habla con monosílabos?

– ¡Hey! – Dijo, o más bien gritó, se venía acercando con su singular sonrisa que daban ganas de darle bofetadas – Perdón por no haber llegado pero es que me entretuve comiendo ramen – dijo Naruto – El ramen de aquí sabe muy bueno, deberían probarlo, es más vamos a comer – y quería tomar el camino por donde vino.

–Oye idiota – dijo Sasuke serio y deteniéndole por el cuello del saco que traía puesto – no vinimos a tragar ese asqueroso ramen, llévanos al sector 4 ahora.

– ¿Pero qué has dicho imbécil? –Se volteó inmediatamente, al parecer se molestó por el comentario de Sasuke – ¿Cómo puedes hablar mal del ramen? ¡Es la comida más exquisita de todas! Es un manjar único, sólo saborear los fideos y con esos exquisitos trozos de cerdo que lo acompaña que le dan un sabor único a la sopa. ¡Oh sí! – que gastronómico tan soñador, parecía que se estaba excitando con un plato de sopa rara y qué decir de la baba que le corría.

–Mira no me importa eso amante del ramen, llevamos ahora mismo al sector 4 antes de que mi poca paciencia desaparezca – ok, Sasuke ya estaba enojado.

– ¡Uy! que genio, Sakura, yo no sé cómo lo puedes aguantar es un amargado – lo dijo con aire de víctima, yo, bueno sólo me limitaba a disfrutar el show – pues ya que señor amargado quiere ir al sector 4 los llevare.

Y así, al fin después de una pequeña discusión nos dirigimos al sector 4. Vaya, aquel lugar era increíblemente enorme, llegamos al susodicho sector y lo que encontramos ahí fue a una chica muy hermosa en el mostrador, al parecer no se había percatado de que nosotros estábamos ahí, estaba muy entretenida ordenando unos papeles.

– ¡Hinata! – gritó Naruto

Sólo escuchamos un grito, aquella chica de cabello azulado y ojos aperlados se había espantado por el grito del tonto de Naruto. Los papeles que tenía en la mano cayeron esparcidos por todo el piso, la cara de la chica se puso roja al ver que Naruto se acercaba alarmado para ayudarla… aquí hay gato encerrado.

– Gr– gracias – tartamudeó mientras escondía su rostro entre los papeles.

– Lo siento Hinata – dijo el rubio apenado

Sasuke carraspeó molesto ante tal escena, y Hinata rápidamente dejo los papeles y centró la mirada en nosotros.

– Los estábamos esperando – dijo amable y tratando de eliminar todo nerviosismo ante lo que había sucedido.

– Ella es Hyuga Hinata – presentó Naruto orgulloso –, ella está encargada de este sector, el cual es el principal aquí en la Guardia.

– Mucho gusto – dije.

– Estas serán sus tarjetas de identificación.

Nos dio lo que parecían unos pasaportes, tenían nuestro nombre, una fotografía, tipo de sangre, rasgos, nacionalidad, ambos decían rango "B" y también tenía un extenso código de barras junto el escudo de la Guardia Nacional.

– ¡Con todo y todo! ¡Qué rápido! ¿En qué momento fue?

– Los exámenes médicos ayudan – contestó sonriente – esta identificación la podrán usar en todos los sectores, aquí hay cinco, el primero es sólo oficinas, es donde llegan todos los trabajos y pedidos del gobierno, nosotros trabajamos directamente bajo órdenes de la Sala Directiva, el segundo sector lo acaban de visitar, es la clínica médica, tenemos a los mejores doctores del país y también poseemos las mejores instalaciones, el tercer sector es el de estrategia y planeación, nosotros, el sector cuatro trabajamos junto con ellos, nuestro sector está el área de entrenamiento pero también nos encargamos de hacer el trabajo que recibe el primer sector.

– En pocas palabras el trabajo sucio – soltó despreocupado Sasuke.

– Nosotros no somos como cualquier organización – aclaró Naruto – no vamos tras cualquier maleante, sólo aquellos que ponen en riesgo los intereses de nuestro país así como de sus habitantes, a pesar de ser una organización bajo el mando del gobierno a la vez somos independientes, no tenemos fronteras, podemos pasar de país en país sin ser deportados, somos más importantes que una organización de América o Europa.

– Se me hace una organización bastante soñadora – dijo Sasuke.

– No es un sueño querer paz – dijo Naruto – queremos que todo esté bien por el bienestar de todos.

– Nuestra organización – comenzó Hinata – sólo busca lo mejor para todos, todos los que trabajamos para el gobierno somos investigados pero eso no quiere decir que todos son de fiar, esta organización rastrea hasta la más mínima desconfianza, hemos cruzado varios países sólo porque algunos han vendido secretos de nuestro país.

– ¿Y por qué personas que salen de esa preparatoria? – pregunté.

– Sakura a veces eres muy ingenua – Sasuke suspiró – prestigio… no por nada, en esa escuela no enseñan cualquier tontería, por eso cada semestre había muchos desertores y gente nueva.

– Nunca me percate de eso – susurré apenada.

– Lo que aun no me creo… es como un imbécil cómo tu se graduó de ahí – soltó Sasuke molesto – seguro hiciste timos – reclamó a Naruto.

– Oye yo no hice trampa, ¿verdad Hinata? – volteó a verla y ella bajo su mirada, la cara la tenia completamente roja.

– ¿En serio se graduaron de ahí? ¿Cómo es que no los recuerdo?

– Eso es porque somos superiores a ustedes, nos graduamos hace dos años, si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Hinata no se qué hubiera pasado conmigo – abrazó a Hinata y esta pareció intensificar mas su color, parecía que estaba al borde del desmayo.

– Oye, la vas a matar – dije entre risas –. Y ¿Cuál es el último sector?

– El jefe – soltó Naruto seriamente – la cabecilla de todo esto, bien – dijo quitando la momentánea tensión – es momento de ir dentro.

Y muy animado arrastró a Hinata mareada, nosotros los fuimos siguiendo. Estaba muy impresionada, por un lado estaban muchas personas en entrenamiento, se escuchaban disparos por todas partes, del otro lado había una especie de salón donde había un sujeto que explicaba – al parecer a alumnos – algunas estrategias para poder enfrentar lo que se les avecinaba.

– Ustedes tienen el rango "B", el cual es solo un intermedio, aquí hay cuatro rangos, Especial, A, B y C. – explicó Hinata – los rangos A, B y C sólo se encargan de casos internos es decir solo investigan, rastrean y terminan, ellos no tienen permiso para matar aun si el caso lo amerita. Nunca ha sucedido y espero que así sea, después de todo el rango Especial por eso los vigila. Este rango aparte de tener esa identificación que poseen, tiene una placa, la cual es reconocida ante todos los sistemas de justicia y organizaciones del mundo.

– Es como un pase gratuito y V.I.P a un parque de diversiones – dijo Naruto muy feliz mostrando la suya – yo seré su guía hasta que se conviertan en agentes de rango Especial.

– Hmp, esto no me agrada, ser guiado por un idiota –susurró Sasuke molesto, Naruto hizo oídos sordos.

– Primero comenzaran con un entrenamiento físico, posteriormente tendrán un entrenamiento con armas, así como técnicas aplicadas en trabajos, cualquier duda que tengan, siéntanse con la libertad de preguntarle a Naruto que es su instructor o a mí que soy la encargada de este sector – finalizó Hinata.

– ¿Bien que les parece? ¿Están ansiosos por comenzar?

El entusiasmo de Naruto no nos contagiaba, por mi parte era sólo un juego más complicado, para Sasuke seguro era algo molesto.

El tiempo fue pasando, al mes nos convertimos en rango A. Hicimos muchos trabajos, donde Naruto fue nuestro guía y mentor, pero era algo que Sasuke nunca quiso reconocer. Naruto actuaba por impulso cuando se debía de pensar un poco más en la situación, parecía como si el líder del grupo fuera Sasuke en vez del rubio. En cuanto a la cuestión de armas, las supimos manejar muy bien, armas blancas, armas de fuego de cualquier calibre, dispositivos de explosivos y un sin fin de artefactos. Cuando íbamos de misiones Sasuke la mayoría de las veces no dejaba que utilizara un arma, me decía que yo era demasiado pura para manejar un arma. La mayoría de las veces hacia rabietas por eso y el terminaba haciendo mi trabajo pero cuando no había más opción sólo me decía úsala solamente cuando creas conveniente y cuando peligre tu vida.

Casi no veíamos a Orochimaru y eso era algo que le cuestionábamos a Naruto pero este decía que siempre tenía constantes visitas en los consulados japoneses así como en el ministro de justicia del país. La paga era muy buena, de eso nadie se quejaba, a los 15 días nuestra residencia cambio a un departamento, era muy amplio y podía decirse que mas grande de donde vivíamos, cada quien tenía su propio auto pero siempre prefería viajar junto a mi esposo.

A veces teníamos misiones separadas, lo cual a veces me preocupaba, pues siempre me quedaba con esa ansiedad de saber si él estaba bien, por fortuna siempre volvía a mí con una sonrisa, la que yo solamente conocía.

– Entonces ahora iremos tras un secretario del gobierno – dije algo aburrida a mi equipo.

Estábamos comiendo en la cafetería de la Guardia. Últimamente todo se había vuelto aburrido pues no había mucho trabajo, pero era mejor, si no estábamos perfeccionando nuestras habilidades con las armas o planeando estrategias ayudábamos a otros sectores, por ejemplo Sasuke se iba al sector tres, se le daba muy bien las estrategias por medios electrónicos, yo en cambio me quedaba con Hinata, la cual se había convertido es una muy buena amiga, la primera desde que tengo uso de razón. Me había enterado de muchas cosas, como lo que hay entre Naruto y ella, al parecer los dos son tan cabeza huaca que yo creo un caso de vida o muerte les obligaría decir que es lo que sienten el uno por el otro… espero que eso nunca pase.

– El secretario ha estado manipulando información, parece que se han hecho de un código especial y todo lo que informa lo hace lucir como una tontería – dijo Hinata mientras acercaba una carpeta con todos los datos de dicha persona.

– Ha falsificado un sin fin de documentos y ha hecho transferencias demasiado excesivas para mi gusto, ese tipo vive únicamente con su esposa y un hijo, joder, ¿Cuándo dinero necesita?

– El punto aquí no es si él gasta ese dinero para su beneficio – dijo Sasuke observando las transferencias – si no a quien se lo da, todo apunta a un banco en Suiza y por lo que veo, el nombre al que pertenece la cuenta no está ligado a él de forma familiar.

– Pero es Japonés – dije acercándome a ver los datos.

– ¿Y? – Cuestionó Sasuke – eres japonesa y no eres hermana de este idiota – señaló a Naruto.

– Oye, no me digas así, imbécil. –Naruto se levantó de la mesa.

– Cómo sea – le restó importancia a Naruto y prosiguió – mañana ira a este almacén – indicó en un mapa que había en la carpeta – esta a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí lo atraparemos con las manos en la masa.

– Hemos coordinado todo, así que atraparlo les será muy fácil. – dijo Hinata al final.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos al interior del sector cuatro para estudiar un poco más acerca de cómo haríamos el plan de ataque… sólo iríamos Naruto, Sasuke y yo, Hinata nos asistiría por radio a larga distancia, sería una misión fácil, pero como en todas las misiones había un equipo de rescate o ayuda cerca de ahí.

– Shino, – un hombre muy extraño pero sobre todo reservado, siempre usaba lentes negros aun si fuera de noche y qué decir de su forma quejumbrosa de actuar cuando se sentía menospreciado – Lee – alias el "cejotas", como Naruto siempre le decía, es enérgico, sincero, y sobre todo el más entusiasta que el mundo ha conocido… para mí era un completo exagerado mientras que a Sasuke le exasperaba, su cabello negro y corte singular de jícara, la primera vez que lo vi casi me reí sin parar por su apariencia – y Ten Ten – esa chica de moñitos en la cabeza, era bastante agresiva, tal vez por convivir con tanto hombre la haya transformado así, pero ella sin duda ella siempre demuestra ser bastante fuerte y solidaria – los ayudaran esta vez – nos dijo Hinata – ellos estarán ubicados a cien metros de la entrada principal.

– ¿Quién los lidera? –preguntó Sasuke.

– Sasori ha terminado con su misión en Kioto, así que esta se le asignó a él.

– Hmp – "pronunció" Sasuke soltando al final una sonrisa arrogante – entonces será sencillo.

– La misión empezará a las veintidós horas – habló el líder del grupo – así que preparen todo y descansen, mañana nos veremos aquí pasadas las dos de la tarde.

– Habla el líder – dijo el pelinegro con sorna – vámonos.

Dicho esto Sasuke se levantó y seguido yo que estaba a su lado, puso un brazo sobre mi hombro para irnos del lugar.

– Oye Sasuke, necesito que te quedes más tiempo – dijo Naruto, Sasuke se tenso un poco.

– No tengo tiempo – le dijo irritado y prosiguió el andar.

– Te lo ordena tu líder – Naruto sonrió triunfal. Sasuke suspiro resignado y frustrado, me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió donde Naruto – lo siento Sakura, te lo quitaré por unas horas, será mejor que vayas a descansar.

Se lo llevo sin decir más… dejándome de pie viendo esa escena de lo más rara. Hinata reía y la miré incrédula.

– Naruto trata de llevarse bien con él además de que quiere compartir estrategias, no lo admite pero Sasuke es un buen amigo.

– Esos dos me van a matar de un paro algún día, será mejor que me vaya…

– Naruto llevara a Sasuke, así que no te preocupes.

– Qué va, siento que mi marido me engaña con un hombre – dije de lo más normal mientras Hinata reía.

– Sera mejor que te ocupes del rubio si no luego no se dará cuenta de que existes – dije mientras me iba, Hinata solamente suspiró.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento y busqué el auto de Sasuke, por fortuna me había dejado las llaves antes de irse. Entré en ese Corvette color negro, me recordaba mucho a Sasuke, aparte de que este era su auto, era tan cauteloso, elegante y misterioso. Encendí el auto y aquel felino rugido del motor sólo me hizo recordarlo aun mas, acomodé el espejo retrovisor y con una sonrisa salí del estacionamiento. Llegué rápido al departamento, estacioné el auto y me dirigí al elevador, al llegar al último piso salí del elevador y saqué la llaves para abrir la puerta. Dejé mi bolso en un perchero que teníamos a la entrada y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la cena.

La misión de mañana sería algo muy sencillo, pero no sé por qué me daba una mala espina, me sentía inquieta y sobre todo angustiada. Creía en la capacidad de todos, somos excelentes en lo que hacemos, pero no sé por qué demonios me sentía así. Me dieron las ocho de la noche y ni rastro ni llamada de mi esposo. No quise inquietarme y llamarle, pues sabía que estaba con Naruto. Terminé en el sillón de cuero que tenemos en la sala y encendí el televisor. Cambié los canales en busca de algo que pusiera entretenerme, pero era la televisión, así que la apagué y me fui a la recamara. Tomé la laptop y me puse a investigar del secretario que mañana iríamos a arrestar.

Me metí en los registros de los últimos meses, tal parecía que era el típico idiota que se dejaba cegar por la ambición del dinero. Estudié los mapas para ver las cercanías donde se llevaría a cabo toda la acción. Sólo había una entrada y una salida, escapar por los ductos era imposible. Pero aun sabiendo todo esto me sentía ansiosa.

Cerré la laptop al momento de escuchar la puerta principal abrirse, me dirigí a ella y me topé con Sasuke, lucia cansado y abatido, al verme se acercó a mí y me abrazó con apremio.

– Huele bien – dijo restándole importancia al abrazo – muero de hambre.

– Entonces vamos a cenar – dije, me tranquilizaba de cierta forma todo aquello.

Sasuke puso la mesa mientras yo servía la cena. Devoró todo aquello como si no hubiera comido en siglos, repitió plato dos veces más.

– ¿Tan agotado te dejo Naruto? – pregunté con burla.

– Hmp – dijo… esos monosílabos ya eran más frecuentes.

– ¿Ha pasado algo?

– No – dijo seco – mañana… olvídalo, sólo espero que el idiota de Naruto no comenta errores.

– Es una misión fácil, ¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

– Lo fácil es lo complicado. Pase lo que pase sólo confía en mí.

– Siempre lo hago.

Sentía que algo ocultaba, pero no quise darle más vueltas al asunto, tarde o temprano él me diría o si no terminaría descubriéndolo como siempre pasaba. Confiaba en él ciegamente, sabía que a veces se le dificultaba mucho decir las cosas, pero era él, Sasuke, y sólo con ser él era suficiente.

Nos fuimos a nuestra recamara, él se fue a duchar pues realmente parecía muy cansado, cuando salió ya lo esperaba, se sentó en la cama y dio un enorme suspiro. Me acerqué a él y comencé a masajearle los hombros.

– Es la primera vez que te noto tenso… tranquilo, todo va salir bien.

– Espero – dijo con voz débil – no me arrepiento de esto, pero si pudiéramos regresar al pasado quisiera que al menos hubiéramos quemado esas cartas y seguir con las vidas que teníamos.

– Ya todo está en el pasado, estamos juntos aun y así siempre será.

De un rápido movimiento quedé tumbada en la cama y él encima de mí, su mirada era un mar de emociones, la impotencia se reflejaba en su rostro, el miedo parecía carcomerlo por dentro. Justo quería ponerle mi mano en su mejilla para tranquilizarlo cuando de un impulso comenzó a besarme desesperado y acariciarme por todo el cuerpo. En verdad quería detenerlo, quería preguntar qué le pasaba, por qué su miedo… pero todo eso desapareció cuando la lujuria y el deseo de tenerlo se apodero de mi.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos tranquilamente en la comodidad de nuestro departamento, no hablamos nada referente a la misión si no hasta que llegamos a la guardia. Naruto ya no esperaba en la entrada, junto con el grupo que sería nuestro respaldo por si las cosas se ponían mal.

–Bien, repasemos el plan – comenzó a hablar Sasori, el agente que liderará a nuestro apoyo, era algo enigmático aun, casi no se lo veía pues prefería tener trabajos externos, ese hombre pelirrojo con mirada chocolate y piel bronceada era conocido también por su poca paciencia y sobre todo no perdonaba fallos – cuando lleguemos al objetivo, nosotros, el equipo "B" estaremos situados en puntos estratégicos alrededor de dicho lugar. Nosotros llegaremos primero para verificar que el terreno a explorar está seguro. Shino te dejo la comunicación a cargo, tú me reportaras directamente lo que suceda a los alrededores.

–Entendido.

–Lee, quiero que asegures la vía de escape, ten varias alternativas por si llegamos a requerir dividirnos.

–Déjamelo a mí – dijo entusiasmado.

–Ten Ten, tú serás nuestra artillera, ya sabes que hacer.

–Descuida, no sabrán ni quien los golpeo.

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunté a Naruto en voz baja.

–El artillero se encarga del armamento, es un trabajo pesado es como decir que estará en todos lados, nos vigilara la espalada al mismo tiempo que si requerimos de mas equipo ella no lo proporciona.

–Naruto – habló Sasori – yo me encargaré de vigilar junto con Shino, tendremos todo el perímetro cubierto.

–No esperaba menos de ti.

La mirada de Sasori era inexpresiva, pero sin duda, su equipo confiaba ciegamente en él. También se le conocía por sus excelentes planes para derrotar a la mafia. Gracias a él, habían bajado considerablemente sus acciones como marca de territorio, venganza a otros bandos, trata e incremento en el mercado negro, entre otras cosas más.

–Bien, nosotros partimos ahora, en cuanto lleguen se dará comienzo al plan definitivo – dio la espalda para irse junto con su equipo que lo seguía – Nos mantendremos informados mediante Hyuga.

El equipo salió directo del sector cuatro, unas camionetas negras con vidrios polarizados los aguardaba ya en el estacionamiento listos para marcharse.

–Bien ahora a esperar – dijo Naruto cuando nos volteo a ver – esto será pan comido.

–Si, como no – dijo Sasuke – y más con tu presencia – concluyó con sarcasmo.

–El líder aquí soy yo – dijo Naruto orgulloso – los principiantes sólo obedecen.

–Como si me importase – dio media vuelta para irse.

–Oye ¿a dónde vas? – exigió saber Naruto.

–A donde sea que no estés.

Sasuke se alejó del lugar dejando a Naruto más que cabreado. Así era en cada misión a la que salíamos, pero como era de siempre, Sasuke sólo iría a asegurarse de que nuestro equipo estuviera en perfectas condiciones y no hubiera problemas con ello.

El plan era sencillo, llegar al lugar, libraríamos la seguridad, recolectar evidencia y después sorprender y atacar. Aquel secretario conocido como Utakata, se le acusaría por lavado de dinero y vender secretos del gobierno a otros países. También se rumoraba que tenía nexos con el narcotráfico. Sin duda lo atraparíamos.

–Sasori me dijo que todo está calmado, han confirmado la llegada de Utakata hace dos minutos, todos están en posición – dijo Hinata, mientras que le entregaba a Naruto un reporte detallado.

–Perfecto, es hora de partir.

Los tres subimos igual a una camioneta que ya nos esperaba, ésta era de color gris y con los vidrios polarizados. Aquel viejo almacén no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba la Guardia. Naruto iba adelante junto con el chofer y yo iba atrás con Sasuke, él estaba viendo por un pequeño portátil el croquis del almacén junto sus alrededores.

–Bien, entiendo, nosotros estamos a dos cuadras de ahí – habló Naruto por el intercomunicador – cambio y fuera. Bien chicos ya estamos cerca – nos volteó a ver – estén listos.

Al dar una respuesta afirmativa de nuestra parte, la camioneta dio un giro a la derecha y después de unos metros se detuvo en frente de un gran almacén.

–Sasori y el equipo B ya nos tiene en la mira – dijo bajando una maleta que contenía intercomunicadores extras que enseguida Sasuke y yo tomamos – nos dividiremos en dos equipos – prosiguió mientras nos pasaba un par de Five–seveN – Sasuke y tu irán a lado este yo iré al oeste – explicó mientras cargaba su arma – estaremos en contacto cada momento que sea necesario, cuando alguien encuentre a Utakata lo informaremos en seguida.

–Entendido – dijimos al unísono.

Naruto dio la señal, entramos por la puerta principal y nos dividimos. El lugar olía a viejo y abandonado, la humedad se mezclaba con lo podrido del lugar. Todo estaba oscuro, así que nos ayudamos con la pequeña linterna de nuestra arma. Ratas y cucarachas se veían cruzar a nuestros pasos. Pasábamos varios contenedores y a cada esquina revisábamos por si no había ningún sospechoso en la mira. Al parecer nadie estaba ahí, todo estaba en silencio, sólo se escuchaban nuestros pasos sordos en el camino.

–Este lugar esta desierto – dije en voz baja a mi acompañante – seguros que aquí está el objetivo.

–No hay duda – dijo Sasuke en voz baja – oye idiota – habló por el intercomunicador – será aquí.

–Lo tengo – se escuchó decirle a Sasuke.

Nos detuvimos ahí sin hacer movimientos y ruido. Ese mundo de contenedores parecía un laberinto de metal. Si aquí lo atraparíamos entonces el plan sería que Naruto lo atrajera hasta nosotros para poder capturarlo.

El tiempo se me hacía cada vez más largo y sin duda lo que se agotaba era mi paciencia, pero no podía explotar así de la nada si no arruinaríamos esta "sencilla" misión. Me recargué un poco en el contenedor que teníamos a un lado, el cansancio comenzaba a parecer… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? 10 minutos, 20 minutos, 40 minutos… una hora.

– ¿Qué es eso? – solté alarmada

Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos de nosotros, me paré de inmediato y sostuve mi arma con las dos manos a la altura de mi pecho. Una segunda explosión se escuchó. Sentía que sudaba frio, por alguna razón me sentía extraña. Estaba segura de que era una misión muy fácil, además de que no necesitábamos de mucho, pues extrañamente aquel sujeto parecía que no le tenía miedo nada, por lo general siempre nos teníamos que enfrentar a sus guardaespaldas por no decir gorilas de cada sujeto que arrestábamos. Pero esta vez era muy diferente.

Una tercera explosión se escuchó, ahora cerca de nosotros, dispuesta a moverme de ese sitio, di un paso para doblar la esquina de aquel contenedor que nos cubría, pero algo o más bien Sasuke me impidió hacer nada cuando me vi prisionera por sus brazos.

– ¿Qué haces? – Dije confundida – tenemos que movernos – él seguía sin decir nada y sólo apretaba mas el abrazo –Sasuke, ¡reacciona!

Una cuarta explosión se escuchó y esta vez el pánico me invadía.

–Lo siento – escuché de su voz débilmente – gracias por todo…

Antes de decir nada una quinta explosión se escuchó dando paso para que Sasuke me inyectara en el cuello un somnífero, de mi boca sólo salió un quejido por aquella acción brusca. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué hacia esto? Mis preguntas se quedaron en mi mente mientras sentía como se cerraban mis ojos lentamente producto de aquella inyección, mi cuerpo sentía que se adormecía y que si no fuera por los brazos de Sasuke seguro caería al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

–Ya sabes que hacer… cuídala cómo tu vida…

Escuché que unos fuertes pasos se acercaban, no vi de quien eran, todo era tan confuso, que ahora mi vista me traicionaba al ver doble, trataba de enfocar bien pero era inútil.

–Descuida, yo me encargo…

Aquellas voces ya ni sabían de quienes eran, a ese punto aquel somnífero me tenía en una posición que no sabía en verdad si estaba alucinando o ya había caído en un profundo sueño. Los ruidos eran diferentes, aquel calor que sentía antes producto de aquellas explosiones ya no lo sentía, los olores desaparecieron y todo se volvió negro. Mi cuerpo lo sentía ligero, sentí que alguien me susurraba al oído pero eso que me dijo era algo indescifrable o tal vez algo que yo no quería aceptar.

_Confusión…_

_Miedo…_

_Desastre…_

_Traición…_

Escuché el ruido de la televisión… fui despertando poco a poco, sentía un extraño frio, un dolor en la cabeza y en el cuello, algo que jamás había sentido. A tientas, buscaba bajo las sabanas aquel cuerpo que todas las mañanas siempre me calentaba, aquella persona que me hacía sentir protegida y segura, pero era inútil, me levanté de golpe y sólo vi las cortinas cerradas, la televisión encendida y aquella habitación sin su presencia. Vestía mi pijama, aunque todos los recuerdos del día anterior eran algo confusos, por no decir inexistentes. Me levanté de la cama y me puse mis pantuflas, me dirigí al baño y no estaba ahí, busqué en las demás habitaciones y nada, la cocina, el comedor, la sala, no había ni rastro de él.

Llegaron esas escenas de aquella última misión, ese almacén, todo llegaba a mi cabeza como flashes, y fue cuando me desmoroné, cientos de preguntas circulaban en mi cabeza a alta velocidad, confundiéndome, molestándome, irritándome… no encontraba motivo ni solución. No sabía cómo había llegado a casa y mucho menos sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado de aquello.

Me dirigí a la habitación y busqué mi ropa por todos lados, encontré mi pantalón sobre cómoda que teníamos enfrente de la cama, estaba mi carnet y también mi teléfono celular, busqué frenéticamente en la lista de contactos su número y marqué.

"Lo sentimos, el numero que usted está marcando esta desconectado o fuera de cobertura"

– ¡Maldición!

Arrojé aquel aparato y se estrelló contra la pared, me vestí rápidamente y busqué las llaves de mi auto, por un momento creí que encontraría su auto al lado del mío como era de costumbre, pero sólo me engañaba a mi misma creyendo que no pasaría nada.

Conduje como una maniática por la ciudad al único lugar que tendrían respuestas, cuando llegué el vigilante levantó la plumilla y me dejó entrar, me estacioné y no me importó si lo hice bien o si ocupaba el lugar de alguien importante de ahí. Me bajé y fui corriendo al elevador, oprimí cómo una loca el botón para llamarlo, cómo si tratará de que así bajara más rápido, una vez dentro sólo miraba impaciente los niveles que iba dejando abajo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, las personas que estaban por ahí, al verme me miraron recelosas y sorprendidas, algunas murmuraban con otras, no le tomé importancia a eso y seguí con mi camino. Llegué a la oficina del jefe y entré, aun cuando su secretaria me impedía el paso.

– ¿Dónde está? – Exigí saber.

–Disculpa – dijo Orochimaru viéndome por el rabillo del ojo, el estaba de pie observando por aquel ventanal que tenía su amplia oficina.

– ¡No se haga el idiota! – Grité – ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

–Eso quisiera saber niña – se giró y me miró con sorna, apretó un botón en su escritorio y su secretaria se escuchó por la bocina de aquel aparato – dile que pase.

Naruto entró y su cara lucia seria, trataba de pedir una explicación con la mirada, pero todo era en vano pues sólo me evitaba.

–Explica Naruto – ordenó esa maldita serpiente.

–Sakura… Sasuke… – no sabía cómo empezar o por donde comenzar a explicar – la misión de ayer fue una finta…

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que una finta? ¿De qué hablas?– pregunté estupefacta y colérica.

–Todo fue una trampa… desde la información, Utakata, todo eso era una mentira…

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté con temor.

Naruto no sabía como darme una buena respuesta, hasta que la voz fría y afilada del jefe irrumpió con aquella explicación.

–Desde ahora, Uchiha Sasuke es considerado como traidor.

Traidor… esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza. Horrorizada, vi a Naruto para que me diera más detalles, una explicación, pero era en vano encontrar su mirada que ahora era cabizbaja.

Tapé mi boca para que no saliera ningún grito de ella, mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse mientras retrocedía lentamente para salir de aquel infierno. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo a la salida, sólo alcance a ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en Orochimaru mientras que Naruto trataba de seguirme.

Llamé al elevador y este no venia, corrí hacia las escaleras y las bajé rápidamente, casi caía, algunas veces tuve que bajar de dos o de tres en tres escalones para llegar rápido. Agitada, llegué al último piso y me dirigí a mi auto, me subí y metí la llave desesperadamente para dar arranque. En cuanto encendió, metí reversa y después acelere a fondo, si no fuera por la rapidez del vigilante, seguro me llevo la pluma de la caseta de vigilancia, pero eso no me importó, seguí acelerando esquivando cada auto al que me acercaba, tocaba la bocina y maldecía a cualquier conductor que cerraba mi paso. Llegué hasta un sendero de tierra que dirigía a un mirador que casi nadie visitaba. Me bajé del auto y comencé a gritar, cuestionando las acciones de Sasuke, buscando las razones por la que había hecho eso pero todo eran estupideces y cosas sin sentido. Lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, creo que era la primera vez que lloraba de una forma tan desgarradora desde la muerte de mis padres, o al menos eso creo, la verdad es que tengo recuerdos vagos de eso.

Dolía y mucho y por más que tratara de suprimir ese dolor era imposible, por más que llorara, pedía, suplicaba y maldecía era imposible que se fuera.

Buscaba soluciones y empezar a actuar y una de ellas fue la decisión de salirme de la Guardia y buscar a Sasuke por mi cuenta, pero eso sería como decir que era su cómplice y no podía darme ese lujo, me veía de manos atadas en la Guardia, no quedaba de otra más que seguir y fingir que nada había pasado. Seguramente me tendrían más que vigilada por si llegara a tener contacto con él. Me sentía tan inútil en ese momento, sabía que debía comenzar a buscar, pero por dónde, quería buscar razones pero no las había.

–Sakura…

Naruto me había puesto su mano sombre mi hombro, yo estaba de rodillas al piso con las manos tapando mi cara llorosa. ¿A caso era lastima? No, cuando lo encaré, se veía tan afligido como yo.

–Lo encontraremos… – me dijo al fin.

– ¿Cómo fue que pasó? – pedí explicaciones inútilmente.

–No lo sé… – él pobre no sabía cómo continuar – cuando llegué a donde estaba ese tal Utakata las explosiones comenzaron… no pude comunicarme con nadie inclusive con Sasori… cuando fui por ustedes… te encontré recargada en un contenedor, Sasuke… él ya no estaba, todo era una trampa, los archivos que teníamos de Utakata eran una finta en el sistema, ese sujeto en primera no existía, solo fue un actor en la escena.

Entonces era verdad, Sasuke había hackeado el sistema e inventó todos esos datos para salir de la Guardia… ahora entiendo porque estos últimos días había actuado tan extraño y me evitaba… desde un comienzo había estado planeando su traición hacia la Guardia… hacia mí.

– ¿Pero por qué… por qué Sasuke? – quise saber de forma igual inútil.

–No lo sabemos aun…

–Tengo que buscarlo, tengo encontrarlo y pedir una explicación…

–No puedes – me dijo Naruto autoritario – desde este momento solo seguirás ordenes directas de Orochimaru…

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté recelosa – ¿Qué quieres decir?

–No confía en ti… desde ahora te tendrá vigilada, cambiaras de residencia, los autos donde te transportes tendrán rastreadores, las misiones a las que vayas sólo serán aprobadas por él… tendrás la placa de la Guardia Nacional y asistirás a la universidad.

– ¿Universidad? ¿Y eso para qué? No me salgas con estupideces Naruto, eso no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

–Es requisito para tu placa, serás rango Especial a partir de ahora – me tendió mi nueva placa – se te dirá que estudiar y en donde, nuestro equipo se ha disuelto hasta nuevo aviso – me dio la espalda – andando…

–No voy a ningún lado, – tiré esa placa al piso – esto es una estupidez, sí, Sasuke se volvió un traidor y ¿qué? Yo no soy su cómplice, si lo fuera ya me hubiera largado de aquí…

–Sakura… – cerró sus manos fuertemente al grado de volver blancos sus nudillos – yo te ayudaré… – volteó a ver – lo encontraremos, te lo prometo, pero por favor sólo sigue esas órdenes – me miró suplicante – yo trataré de convencerlo para trabajar juntos y buscarlo…

No muy segura, tomé esa placa del suelo, la miré no muy confiada, me levanté del suelo y pasé de lado de él, me importaba un bledo lo que él quisiera hacer o si quería ayudarme o lo que tramara Orochimaru… yo lo encontraría por mis medios, le pediría una explicación, lo maldeciría y lo golpearía hasta que me cansara…

_Pero el tiempo pasó y mi actitud flaqueó…_

Me cambié de residencia y me fui a vivir a un lugar más chico, sólo una habitación y lo demás vacío y solitario. La llave de ese hermoso departamento que compartía con Sasuke la conservé recelosamente en un cofre que tenía en lo más profundo de mi closet, junto con mi anillo de matrimonio, todos los recuerdos con él los deje ahí guardados. Iba a la Guardia y servía a Orochimaru, Naruto al parecer lo pudo persuadir para que él y yo siguiéramos trabajando juntos, pero a esas alturas el partido, ya me daba igual, aquella Sakura que parecía un robot salió a flote de nuevo, sólo alimentándose, recibiendo ordenes y haciendo todo a conveniencia, ya no había brillo en esos ojos y mucho menos ganas de vivir.

Entré a la Universidad de Konoha, igual un lugar élite donde niños ricos prodigio estudiaban, aunque más que prodigios eran huecos y estúpidos, ahí me di cuenta que el dinero lo vale todo. Me hice "amiga" de una chica rubia, Yamanaka Ino, su padre era dueño de una de la compañía más importantes de Japón, mientras que su madre era modelo y tenía su propia agencia y revista de moda. Ella tenía su carácter, no era tan estúpida como creí, la carrera que estudiábamos era Ingeniero en Química, a mí se me hacía demasiado fácil, mientras que a la rubia algunas cosas se le dificultaban, ella siempre me buscaba y me pedía ayuda y yo pasaba de ella, no me importaba si me hablaba o no – aunque ella siempre lo hacía – Ino era como Naruto, aunque yo dijera que estuviera bien, intentaban sacar una sonrisa, pero nunca lo lograban… Ino no sabía de mi vida como agente y era mejor, tampoco sabía donde vivía, vamos, decir que sabía mi nombre y mi apellido era mucho.

Los días fueron pasando muy lentamente, en las noches aun recordaba su ser y eso me deprimía, me ponía de malas o terminaba diciendo que era una completa idiota por caer en sus redes. Pero debía encontrarlo…

–En la Sala Directiva aun no se enteran, – comenzó el sermón Orochimaru – debemos encontrarlo y cuando lo hagan – hizo una pausa dramática para mi gusto – deben eliminarlo – su cínica sonrisa se asomo afilando mas su rostro y recordándome más aun a una maldita serpiente.

¿Qué reacción esperaban de mí? No lo sé. Sin inmutarme salí de su oficina y me fui al campo de entrenamiento, desde ese entonces la única forma de sacar mi enfado por no decir desahogarme era disparándole a esos blancos fijos. Tras cada disparo era un maldición, tras cada disparo era una forma estúpida de liberarme del dolor, tras cada disparo mi ira iba incrementando… tras cada disparo comenzaba a odiarlo más.

Paso un año y mis ganas de buscarlo se estaban yendo al caño cuando no encontraba ni una mísera pista de él, era como si el diablo se lo hubiera tragado. Pasaron dos y la desesperación cada vez se acrecentaba, a veces me preguntaba si en verdad había existido… Al tercer año quise solucionarlo al darlo por muerto, pero cada que entraba a mi habitación y la veía sola sin su presencia sólo acrecentaba más el dolor y la desesperación por buscarlo. Cuatro años después, me rendí y me sentí vacía, mas vacía que nunca, porque ahora creía que en verdad todo aquello era pura mentira y que aquel sueño o más bien utopía llamada Sasuke jamás había existido. Ese nombre se había convertido en tabú para mí, todo ese nombre sólo significaba destrucción, desesperación, dolor y traición.

Ahora que recibí la noticia de que la Sala Directiva busca a Sasuke vivo y que me tiene en la mira ha movido mi cómodo mundo. Aquellas sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos se han vuelto a engranar pidiendo a gritos poder verlo… pero el pánico no ayuda, porque sé que me desmoronare en su presencia, aunque sé que debo matarlo. Hubiera sido más fácil haberme pegado un tiro desde que todo esto comenzó, pero creo que olvide el pequeño detalle que soy una maldita cobarde, que dependo tanto de él que seguro aun teniéndolo en frente no sería ni capaz de hablar. Soy tan cobarde y estúpida que lloraré y gritaré exigiendo una explicación. Pero si soy valiente, aunque sea sólo un segundo, acabaré todo esto con un tiro y después, juntos diremos adiós a este mundo.

_Sería la forma más digna para acabar de un robot… _


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

La habitación se veía más ensombrecida, supuse que ya era noche, y en efecto. Me levanté de la cama y tiré de la cortina para ver la vista con la que contaba. La noche estaba en todo su apogeo, creo que de tanto recordar me quedé dormida. Revisé mi móvil y tenia llamas perdidas de Naruto. Le marqué. Pésimo error.

– ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó histérico, tuve que despegarme la bocina del oído, pues ya comenzaba su sermón.

–Puedes callarte, he estado en el departamento todo este tiempo, en mi habitación, dormida, ¿algún problema con ello?

–Orochimaru me está presionando qué quieres… en vista de que ya no son horas para que vayas, mañana nos quiere a las 7 de la mañana en su oficina, ya está planeada y trazada la estrategia. Interceptaremos a Sasuke en el Aeropuerto.

– ¿En un aeropuerto? Que original – solté con cinismo.

–Aun puedes retractarte…

–Cómo si pudiera, esa serpiente no me dejaría, es tan sádico y retorcido que seguro va querer que yo le pegue el tiro en la cabeza.

–Déjate de eso, por eso somos equipo, ya sabes que yo me puedo encargar de eso y disfrazar el reporte.

–Debo hacerlo y lo sabes, he tratado de escapar de todo este embrollo que siento que me asfixio. También sabes que debo de pedir explicaciones

–Y qué, ¿Cuándo te explique por qué sólo lo mataras y ya?

Dudé.

–Eso ya lo sabré en el momento.

–Si no decides en este momento entonces no te dejaré buscarlo, aunque Orochimaru se oponga.

–Deja de actuar como un niño…

–No – me interrumpió – tu deja de actuar como una niña, claro Sasuke te abandono y ¿Qué? Exígele una explicación y lárgate con él.

–Naruto no seas idiota, sólo escucha lo que dices.

– ¿Lo amas?

–Ya sabes la respuesta, pero no deja de ser un traidor.

–Entonces piensas matarlo de todas formas, esa es tu última decisión.

–Ya veré que hago, mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos.

–Oye, me preocupo por ti…

–Más de lo debido – dije tajante – tienes una novia que atender y estas aquí tratando de consolar a una pobre alma en pena – termine dramática.

– ¡Sakura!

–Nada, ándate con Hinata, nos veremos mañana – y colgué. – ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?

Me dirigí a mi closet y saqué de lo más recóndito aquella cajita que dejé atrás hace años, donde tenía todos esos recuerdos con él. La llave de ese departamento que habíamos ocupado alguna vez, ni siquiera me molesté en cancelar los servicios, ese lugar está abandonado desde cuando todo comenzó. Mi anillo de matrimonio sólo lo toqué y con eso basto para recordar el día que unimos nuestras vidas, aquellas fotos que nos tomamos en nuestras salidas desde la preparatoria hasta el día que nos separemos.

–Soy masoquista.

Pero al menos me sentía viva de tener su recuerdo. Miré de nuevo por la ventana y observé esa luna llena que estaba por encima de todos aquellos edificios, sin querer me quedé hipnotizada por su luz. Aquel anillo lo sostuve fuerte en mis manos y la resolución volvió a mí. Dejé aquel cofre dentro del armario de nuevo y tomé una cadena de oro que tenía en mi joyero. Metí el anillo como si de un dije se tratara y me colgué la cadenita al cuello. Si, así como afirmando una sentencia de muerte.

Nos habíamos metido a la mafia disfrazada de milicia, dónde los sentimientos no deben existir y sólo la función automática debe resalir para que los fines únicos de una persona que anhelaba paz efímera exista. ¿A costa de qué? De la infelicidad de otros, y es cuando entraba mi pregunta… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Habrá caído en aquel vicio llamado poder? Simplemente no me imagino nada que lo libere de su traición.

Me metí a la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente corriera por mi cuerpo, me sentía en paz por primera vez, era como si al irse el agua también lo hicieran todas esas cosas que estoy cargando durante mucho tiempo. Salí y me sequé, después sólo me fui a la recamara envuelta en una toalla. Y otra vez esa luna me hipnotizaba, ahora el reflejo apuntaba al objeto que traía en el cuello, lo tomé. Algo tan puro se mancharía de sangre, pero a esas alturas del partido, eso se vería como la limpieza de un pecado.

Me puse una pijama cómoda y me metí a la cama, mañana seria un día pesado, pero más que eso sería el decisivo, el último, en dónde todo iba cambiar para bien o para mal.

A pesar de haber dormido como una roca por la tarde, la noche se me pasó tranquila y sin prisa.

Cuando sonó la alarma fue justo al término de una pesadilla, lo vi tan claramente a él viéndome con esos ojos negros como la noche, estaba serio y en su mirada había determinación. En sus manos tenía una Glock 31, cuando vi que me miraba me apuntó y presionó el gatillo. No recuerdo más. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, hasta mis sueños me estaban jugando chueco. Sentí el sudor que había en mi frente, en verdad era una pesadilla de lo más vivida.

Me levanté y fui al baño, me lavé con agua fría la cara para quitar todo el rastro de ese sueño, suspiré resigna, éste día iba ser pesado y el más largo de todos, pero si todo salía como iba mi plan descansaría en paz al fin. Tomé unos jeans azul oscuro junto una blusa color verde olivo, me puse la ropa y me dirigía a la cocina para mínimo desayunar algo ligero, lo único que bebí fue un vaso de jugo de uva que había en la nevera y comí dos tostadas. Encendí la televisión, eran las seis de la mañana así que no había gran cosa más que esos noticieros con el mismo palabrerío de siempre. Me lavé los dientes y me puse mis zapatos, tomé las llaves de mi pequeño departamento y las de mi auto. Salí y cerré todo.

El camino fue tranquilo y sin prisas, recibí un mensaje de Naruto diciendo que ya me esperaba en la oficina de Orochimaru.

Cuando llegué, me estacioné y fui directo al elevador pulsé el botón del último piso y el andar del elevador me hizo recordar patéticamente como si fuera mi condena de muerte. Cuando salí, salí feliz, era raro, ya que me dirían cómo matar al amor de mi vida pero aun con eso me sentía libre y feliz.

–Llegas a tiempo – me dijo Orochimaru mostrándome su pútrida sonrisa y fue cuando la mía se desvaneció.

–Me dijo Naruto que lo atrapáramos hoy en el aeropuerto – dije seria – ¿es qué acaso ya cuenta con avienes privados?

–Nuestros informes indican que descenderá en un hangar privado, por lo que han dicho en la Sala Directiva, se ha unido con la mafia Yakuza.

–No le creo – arremetí a Orochimaru – es verdad que nos haya traicionado, pero no creo que sea tan estúpido como para unirse a Yakuza, él es un excelente hacker, tal vez hasta esa información es falsa como la última vez. De todas formas iremos a confirmar si es que llega allá.

–Has aprendido bastante – dijo Orochimaru con su voz retorcida.

–Si solo dice eso para ponerme aprueba será mejor que se evite sus comentarios, le recuerdo que sigo aquí por voluntad y porque también no me queda de otra.

–Naruto – terminó satisfecho y agudizando sus mirada – vayan inmediatamente al lugar, si llegan a verlo ya saben cuál es la orden… mátenlo.

–Si – dio una reverencia y salimos del lugar.

En silencio, nos dirigimos a la salida de esa maldita oficina, de un tiempo para acá, no había día que me dieran muchas ganas de partirle la cara en dos a esa repugnante serpiente. Naruto se burlaba de mí y a veces recibía golpizas de mi parte para controlar mi ira.

–Ya está listo el equipo – dijo Hinata mientras nos veía salir del elevador – ya no debe tardar el avión en aterrizar en el aeropuerto.

–Bien es hora de movernos – dijo Naruto – nuestro apoyo será Sasori.

–Esto trae recuerdos…

–Sakura…

–Bien – dije para que no empezara con esa lastima – tenemos que ir al aeropuerto, si lo ven ya saben qué hacer.

Me puse un chaleco antibalas y enseguida mi chaqueta, me subí a la camioneta y enseguida lo hizo Naruto. Tendríamos que ir al otro extremo de la ciudad. Nos fuimos equipando en el camino y también nos informamos de cómo estaríamos posicionados.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, había mucha gente en la terminal. Nos dieron acceso rápido para pasar a los hangares, a unos escasos metros del hangar objetivo nos detuvimos y mandamos desalojar los demás. Teníamos al equipo de Sasori cubriéndonos en todos los puntos. El avión donde supuestamente estaba él, iba aterrizando en la pista, la puerta del hangar se abrió de forma automática y todos tomamos posiciones, Naruto y yo nos fuimos a la parte trasera del lugar, abrimos la única puerta que había y nos metimos.

El avión estaba ahí, la escotilla estaba abierta y no había nadie. Naruto desenfundó su arma y se dirigió al avión con sigilo, con una seña me dijo que me quedara abajo y me dirigí a un contenedor que habían cerca de ahí. Todo estaba muy silencioso, demasiado para mi gusto. La escotilla del avión se cerró de un golpe y las luces del hangar se apagaron.

–Quédate donde estas.

Una voz profunda me hizo quedarme estática en mi lugar, sentía el cañón de su arma en la cabeza. Mi pulso se aceleró y cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

–Levanta las manos donde pueda verlas – dijo – la tengo en la mira, ¿qué procede? – Preguntó tal vez por su radio– entendido.

Sin más puso las manos tras mi espalda y las esposó, después la poca visibilidad que tenía se me retiró completamente con una venda que me pasaron por los ojos.

–Camina – ordenó de forma brusca.

– ¿Quién es usted? – pregunté de una forma calmada.

–No tengo órdenes para responderle, así que cállese y camine.

No supe por donde salimos y mucho menos sé si mi equipo me había visto o cómo había salido Naruto del avión. Mi intercomunicador al parecer no funcionaba. Sentí que me metió a un auto y después de eso el sonido de las puertas indicó el rápido arranque a saber a dónde. Después de un tiempo aquel vehículo en el que íbamos se frenó de golpe y una de las puertas se abrió, aquel sujeto que me retuvo me sacó del auto y caminamos de forma apresurada. Me quitó la venda y todo estaba oscuro, lo poco que veía estaba completamente borroso, después me quitó las esposas y me empujó provocando que cayera fuertemente al piso. Se escuchó que una puerta se cerraba y todo se quedó en silencio nuevamente

No sabía dónde estaba, traté de acostumbrarme a la oscuridad y reconocer el terreno. Me di cuenta de que me habían despojado de mi arma, pero no la que tenía escondida en mi chaleco. Ahora más que nunca mis sentidos se agudizaron y mi corazón se acelero más. Escuché pasos lejanos y mi presión se disparó al cien. Me levanté del piso y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos sacando cuidadosamente mi arma y apunte hacia la persona que se acercaba.

– ¿Quién es? – Pregunté – identifíquese.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

La luz del sol se filtró por una ventana rota en el techo y pude ver que estábamos en una enorme bodega. Ese solitario rayo de sol que se coló por una ventana rota sólo hizo que mi sorpresa se viera más obvia. Ahí, iluminando a esa persona que desde hace cuatro años no veía.

Estaba tan bien vestido con un traje color gris oscuro que sólo adornaba perfectamente a su blanquecina piel, sus ojos negros brillaban gracias a los rayos del sol, jamás lo había visto tan apuesto desde que nos casamos.

Tragué sonoramente y sentía el sudor correr por mi sien, mis manos me temblaban pero aun apuntaba hacia mi objetivo.

–Sa… Sasuke.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

–No has cambiado mucho.

–No te acerques – presioné un poco el gatillo.

Con paso elegante, lento y seguro, se fue acercando mí, yo en cambio me quedé petrificada, trataba de dar un paso atrás pero era como si sólo avanzara escasos milímetros. No mentiría si dijera que estoy asustada.

–Por favor no te acerques – cerré mis ojos fuertemente mientras suplicaba.

–Cometes el peor de los errores – su voz sonaba ronca y sus pasos se iban acercando.

–Detente – casi rogué – dispararé si no lo haces.

–Entonces hazlo si eso es lo que quieres.

Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi oído y con sólo escucharla la piel se me erizó, di un leve suspiro y tiré mi arma.

–Esa serpiente al parecer no hizo bien su trabajo – una de sus manos la llevó a mi mejilla – en verdad que no has cambiado nada.

–Suéltame – lo encaré y me topé con sus ojos profundos – ¿Qué te crees diciendo todo eso?

–Me esperaba una reacción distinta – dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

– ¿Y qué esperabas? – Le di una bofetada que se escuchó por todo lugar e hizo que su rostro se ladeara pero enseguida me regresó la mirada – ¿Qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? Te convertiste en un traidor, pero eso a mí no me importa, lo que más me duele es que me dejaras, que hicieras lo que te diera la gana sin decirme algo a mí, te desconozco Uchiha, jamás pensé que me hicieras eso, yo confíe en ti.

–Es cierto – se acercó más a mí y yo retrocedí pero fue inútil – en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, estaba de manos atadas, pero no podía poner en peligro lo único valioso que tengo en la vida – me abrazó y yo forcejeaba pero su presencia me invadió de lleno marcando mi derrota, mis lagrimas salieron y después se transformaron en gritos ahogados – en verdad que lo siento, pero era por tu bien.

– ¿Por mi bien? – Me aferré a él – ¿de qué demonios hablas? Sólo así porque si me dejaste y no te importó, pudimos irnos juntos.

–No – dijo y me separó de él para que viera mi rostro que ahora estaba cabizbajo – aun dejándote ahí te puse en peligro.

– ¿Por qué? Sólo explícame, ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

–Sakura – tomó un perfil serio – aun si te digo, ¿Qué harás después? – Levantó mi arma del suelo y me la tendió – se supone que tu orden es matarme, ¿no…? ¿Lo harías?

–No lo sé, –dudé – quería… quería matarte, en verdad quería hacerlo pero… ni siquiera soy capaz de mantenerme ahora de pie.

–Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo – empuñó mi arma y horrorizada vi como me apuntaba.

–Entonces hazlo – dije resignada al fin – si eso es lo que quieres hazlo, que mejor persona que tu para que lo haga.

Se escuchó ruido del arma y la verdad no me importó voltear a ver si comprobaba que estaba cargada, después se escuchó cómo si la tirara al piso y caminó, fue cuando levanté mi vista y él me estaba dejando atrás.

–Sígueme – dijo.

Y lo seguí por esa bodega como un vil animal domesticado. El camino fue silencioso, únicamente se escuchaban nuestros pasos al andar, llegamos a una puerta y cuando la abrió, la luz del sol me cegó por completo. Al aparecer era un hangar olvidado, de esos que seguramente se usaron en alguna guerra, estaba rodeado de bosque y cercano ahí había una casa de lo más moderna, con ventanales como muros y puerta de madera. Llegamos a aquella casa y él se dirigió a la entrada principal, yo me quedé parada y me puse a ver con detalle aquel lugar. Tenía una cochera y dentro se apreciaban cuatro autos deportivos, de lado izquierdo había una especie de campo de entrenamiento bastante grande disfrazado como un tiro al blanco para novatos, pero cualquiera que no supiera de trampas y escondidas sólo se vería como eso, un tiro al blanco.

–Sakura – me llamó por segunda vez con mi nombre –a dentro lo explicaré todo.

Poco confiada, decidí seguirlo dentro de la casa, aunque decir casa era una finta. Dentro estaba invadido de mega computadoras de última generación, decir que el área tecnología de la Guardia era una basura a lado esto se quedaba corto. Subimos unas escaleras y nos topamos con una persona que fuera de esas gafas y brillantes ojos azules me lleve mi gran sorpresa.

–Señor, tengo el reporte de que la Guardia no se ha percatado gracias a la pequeña trampa que montamos, la gente de Orochimaru está buscando en el lado opuesto.

–Muy bien, Ino necesito que le digas a Sai que todo va de acuerdo al plan, que Suigetsu siga en su posición hasta que yo de la orden.

–Entendido – y se fue no sin antes decirme adiós con su mano y dedicarme una gran sonrisa.

–No es la única – me dijo mientras no salía de mi asombro.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestioné como si no fuera obvio.

Aquí había gato encerrado, y no solamente eso, algunos de los desertores que con el tiempo la Guardia fue dando se encontraban aquí. Llegamos a la entrada de una sala de juntas, había varios dirigentes conocidos del país, pero eso fue nada comparado a lo que vi.

Sasuke tomó asiento en la cabecera de aquella mesa ovalada, en cambio yo me quede de pie, hipnotizada por aquel escudo tan familiar… un círculo rojo que en el centro tenía una flor de cerezo representando nuestro país, mientras que lo resguardaban dos grandes espadas. Aquel sello era la cabecera de todo esto. La Sala Directiva.

–Será mejor que te sientes – me dijo mientras indicaba un asiento al otro extremo donde él estaba.

Sin decir nada aun, me senté quedando de frente a todos. Sentía una gran presión en mi cabeza, nadie decía nada y eso incomodaba. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y después la puerta se abrió tras mis espaldas.

–Lo siento señor – se escuchó la voz de Ino de nuevo – ha llegado.

–Hazlo pasar – suspiró y murmuró algo así como "se acabo el silencio".

– ¡Idiota! – se escuchó tras mis espaldas aquella voz chillona e inconfundible, ¿Qué hacia él aquí? – ¡No sabes cuánto me costó salir de ese maldito avión! Y encima me dejaste a mí el cargo de la serpiente. No sabes cuánto me costó persuadirlo.

– ¡Quieres callarte Naruto! – dijo Sasuke mas que cabreado.

–Bien, bien, sólo porque la reina esta aquí. – tomó asiento a lado de mi. – Hola Sakura – me habló tan fresco como siempre – espero que no hayan sido rudos contigo…

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Exigí saber exaltada – ¿Qué es todo esto? – me levanté de mi asiento – No nada más Sasuke… ¿Tu también? ¿Qué significa esto?

–Sakura cálmate – dijo el rubio moviendo sus manos en ademan de nerviosismo.

–Por eso te dije que te callaras – intervino Sasuke – como ves – prosiguió dando un suspiro sonoro – esta es la Sala Directiva, yo soy el Líder general de la organización.

–Pero… no se supone qué… ¿tu? – dije con recelo mientras cada palabra era tartamudeada.

–Siéntate – ordenó y de forma automática obedecí – esta investigación empezó hace más de seis años, en ese entonces el líder de la Sala Directiva era mi hermano, Uchiha Itachi.

–Entonces tu…

–Desde ese entonces yo ya era miembro activo en la Sala, era uno de los desarrolladores de estrategia y tecnología de este lugar.

–Todo fue…

–Un engaño – dijo de lo más tranquilo –. Queríamos saber que era lo que Orochimaru planeaba, es muy inteligente cuando se trata de evadir, pero más que nada cuando se trata de buscar el tesoro de la familia Haruno.

– ¿Tesoro?

–No fue sólo coincidencia de que te unieras a la Guardia, tu inteligencia es única, eso no lo pongo a prueba, pero más que eso, tu linaje es especial dentro de todo esto.

–No lo entiendo, mis padres murieron cuando yo era una niña, aun si dices tesoro, yo prácticamente me quedé en la calle.

– ¿Sabes cómo murieron? – Negué con la cabeza – Orochimaru los mandó asesinar, todo lo hizo parecer como si fuera un simple accidente, algo de lo que nadie sospecharía ¿y todo para qué? Para que la princesa quedara desprotegida. – Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor de la mesa – tu, querida mía, tienes un chip implantado que si cae en manos equivocadas seria el principio del fin.

Todo aquello era tan irreal, mis padres, a los que no recuerdo para nada resultaron ser unos científicos a los que Orochimaru mató para buscar aquel chip que durante años trató de persuadir a la pareja para que se los diera, pero no contó que una pobre niña tuviera lo que más quería. He de admitir, mis recuerdos son vagos en la infancia. Pensé que era una niña retraída y que eliminaba de mi cerebro todo lo que no me servía. Tal vez era el simple mecanismo de defensa que me cree para no salir lastimada.

–Ese chip contiene información clasificada de la historia de todo el país, lo más novedoso en armas bioquímicas y de fuego, adelantos médicos que podrían ocasionar guerras por su complejidad, puntos estratégicos de todo el mundo, como localización de los regidores hasta el armamento militar. Ese pequeño chip es un mundo de investigaciones que ha llevado de generación en generación tu familia. Ahora nada más quedas tú.

–Ese chip… ¿es todo lo que quiere Orochimaru? – Él asintió – ¿Por qué? ¿Para venderlo?

–No, para crear su propio imperio. Con toda esa información podría hacer que hasta la nación más fuerte callera a sus pies. No estamos hablando sólo del interés de nuestro país si no de todo el mundo.

– ¿Y qué harán conmigo? – dudé en hacer esa pregunta.

–Protegerte, lo que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo – fruncí mi ceño. – Caballeros – se dirigió a los que estaban en aquella gran mesa – les pido que abandonen esta estancia.

Sin decir nada todos se pusieron de pie y uno a uno fue saliendo de aquella sala de reuniones. Naruto era el que dudaba en salir pero una mirada amenazadora por parte de Sasuke hizo que abandonara su plan y saliera de la sala como todos los demás. La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y todo quedó en silencio.

–Me usaste – dije al fin sin encararlo – sólo lo haces por quedar bien y ese estúpido chip.

–No – repitió con cansancio – lo que hay entre nosotros fue mi propia decisión.

–Claro, como todo lo demás.

–Escúchame – pidió mientras estaba de pie y apoyaba una mano en aquella masa de madera – todo esto fue por tu bien, al principio sólo iba ser para vigilarte, esas fueron ordenes directas de mi hermano, cuando salía a trabajar era porque debía entregar mis reportes a la Sala Directiva.

–Me usaste – volví a repetir enojada.

–Eso no es verdad – golpeo la mesa y me sobresalte – cuando te dije que viviéramos juntos era para poder cuidarte mejor, las veces que me quedaba fuera más tiempo era por que debíamos desviar la información de Orochimaru, nos costó mucho trabajo. Yo era un novato en la Sala y mi hermano siendo el líder me pidió muchas veces que me alejara de esto, pero era demasiado tarde, mi misión se volvió mi vida porque se convierto en algo muy especial.

–Eso no es cierto – comencé a gimotear – si hubiera sido así, no me hubieras dejado.

–Cuando nos unimos a la Guardia – prosiguió sin prestarle atención a mis berrinches – era un mero infiltrado mas, tuve que borrar mis historiales del sistema y sobre todo de hacerme contactos dentro de la Guardia, el directivo de Inteligencia, Shikamaru, me ayudó en todo, Sasori y su equipo me ayudaron a escapar ese día.

–Aun no me explicas la razón – insistí – ¿Por qué me dejaste ese día?

–Porque mi hermano falleció esa semana… – guardó silencio – La Sala Directiva ha estado de generación en generación con la familia Uchiha y ha trabajado mano a mano con la tuya, pero ahora sólo quedas tu. Ese día que nos mudamos y llegué tarde fue para explicarle la situación a mi hermano de cómo estaban las cosas pero sobre todo de cómo me sentía. Cuando fuimos a la oficina de Orochimaru por vez primera era solo para explorar el terreno, la verdad no pensé que fueras a aceptar, lo veía con duda pero quisiste saber y fuimos ese día. A Naruto ya lo conocía, él ha estado de infiltrado desde hace mucho tiempo. Si recuerdas bien, ese día tuve que irme porque me había llamado, fue Naruto el que me habló para decirme que Orochimaru desconfiaba de mí pues me parecía a Itachi, y claro después de todo somos hermanos así que tuve que trabajar en mi coartada y hackear su sistema. El día antes de esa última misión Naruto me informó que mi hermano había fallecido, uno de los tantos hombres de Orochimaru dio con él y lo asesino a plena luz del día. Entonces tuve que hacerme cargo de liderar la Sala Directiva y esa misión ficticia, como la mayoría, fue mi escape perfecto para irme como un traidor, pero era lo mejor, porque si él se enteraba de que yo formaba parte de la Sala Directiva y que estabas bajo entera protección, el muy bastardo sería capaz de desmembrarte hasta encontrar el chip y eso era algo de lo que no estaría dispuesto a correr.

–Pero pudiste haberme dicho, pude…

–Te equivocas, hubiera sido más complicado si ambos hubiéramos desertado, a mi me siguen porque es parte del protocolo buscar a los traidores y asesinarlos, pero cuatro años es mucho tiempo y eso fue porque a Orochimaru no le importó en su totalidad, en cambio si hubieras venido conmigo te aseguro que en una semana ya hubieras estado muerta.

– ¿y por qué tanto tiempo?

–Porque tenías que estar preparada, pero ese tiempo también dependió de esa serpiente, puesto que te puso a prueba por casi más de un año y por saber si tenías contacto conmigo, además aunque haya desertado comenzó a sospechar de mí de nuevo y me estuvo investigando otra vez. Naruto debía de prepararte para lo peor, por eso todos esos entrenamientos, pero sobretodo la insistencia de él para que volvieran a trabajar juntos porque no sabíamos hasta donde podía llegar Orochimaru.

–Eso explica los exámenes médicos continuos.

–Quería saber la localización del chip y por lo que veo aun no lo encuentra ya que si no en estos momentos estarías tres metros bajo tierra.

– ¿Qué va pasar conmigo? – me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Ya te dije – se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído – yo te voy a proteger. – Me tendió la mano para levantarme de ese asiento y acepté aun con temor – se que tienes miedo y sé que todo lo que hice no tiene excusa, pero lo hice por tu bien, una vez que Orochimaru se exponga podrás hacer lo que quieras…

– ¿Y tú? – pregunté de forma automática.

–Yo voy a estar aquí – dijo de forma melancólica.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Ese día iba pasar la noche ahí. Naruto se había ido para que Orochimaru no sospechara nada, pero a estas alturas eso ya me daba igual. Estaba tan confundida y me sentía como un vil pedazo de carne con esta situación. Esto era cómo si mi destino hubiera estado escrito antes de que yo tuviera conciencia. A Sasuke no lo vi en todo lo que resto del día y me incomodaba.

Estaba sola en ésa habitación, la noche ya estaba adornando mi ventana con aquella escasa luz de luna que había. Los arboles y pinos que adornaban la vista se movían lentamente al compás del viento. Hacia un poco de frio, así que inútilmente froté mis brazos con las manos para generar aunque sea un poco de calor. La puerta de mi habitación resonó con un toque. Alguien llamaba.

– ¿Sí? – cuestioné en voz baja.

–Soy Ino, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo animada del otro lado de la puerta.

–Adelante.

Ella entró a la habitación y en cuanto me vio me dio un abrazo que me sorprendió.

–Qué bueno que estas bien – dijo – en verdad me preocupe mucho.

– ¡Para el auto! – Dije mientras deshacía su abrazo – ¿Quién eres tú?

–No vengas con esa, soy tu compañera y amiga de la universidad – dijo feliz – Yamanaka Ino.

–Otra que se acerca para hacer su gran trabajo – ironicé mientras le daba la espalda.

–Di lo que quieras – se sentó en la cama como si nada – eres mi amiga y punto. Sé que comenzamos mal, desconfías de todos y no te culpo, Sasuke me lo advirtió, ¿sabías que somos pocos los que sabemos que tu y el líder están casados?

– ¿Y eso te pone feliz? – pregunté cuando vi su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras aplaudía como tonta.

–Sabes… – se acercó a mí a tal punto de invadir mi espacio personal – Sasuke te fue a ver varias veces, tanto en la universidad como a tu departamento.

– ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el punto?

– ¡Ay Sakura por Dios! – Rodó los ojos – quítate esa coraza que no te queda, te he estado observando todo este tiempo, eres tan dura pero por dentro eres de lo más frágil, quieres aparentar ser fuerte pero eres la persona que más desea ser protegida, además ¿crees que mirar a la nada es por nada?

–Si vienes a reclamarme mejor vete, lo que menos quiero es que me den mis clases de superación personal.

–Estoy aquí no porque sea mi deber, si no porque en verdad te aprecio – tomó mi mano y la sujeto con fuerza – se que mentir es malo. Cuando Sasuke me contó lo que pasó quise ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo, Naruto me tuvo que ayudar a saber un poco mas de ti, cuando Sasuke se enteró de lo que planeaba me reprendió pero yo quería continuar puesto que te veías tan indefensa como él, no creas que tu sólo sufriste – fue hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina – su humor cambio drásticamente, si de por si no habla ahora era una tumba, su única familia había muerto y la que empezaba a formar se le estaba yendo de las manos, además que ser líder a tan temprana edad lo incomodaba, tener una responsabilidad tan grande fue muy duro para él pero más que eso se sentía culpable de la muerte de su hermano

–Eso lo sé, créeme que lo entiendo perfectamente – solté casi resinada – pero lo que no entiendo es por qué me hizo a un lado, si tanto me quería proteger por qué no me dijo nada, hubiéramos buscado una solución, hubiera huido a donde él me dijera.

–No todo es tan fácil Sakura – se acercó a mí y colocó su mano en mi hombro – lo reconsidero varias veces, tantas que hasta se peleo con su hermano por todo esto, no te miento cuando digo que el mismo quiso huir pero volvías otra vez tu y es cuando se ponía analizar los pros y los contras, tal vez haya sido un plan arriesgado pero estabas más a salvo si estabas con Orochimaru, huir solo tenía dos caminos, seguir así durante el resto de tu vida o ser encontrada y brutalmente asesinada por sus hombres.

–si tanto desea ese chip debió de haberme matado cuando pudo.

–si eso pasara Sasuke se lamentaría de por vida. La Sala Directiva te ha protegido desde que tus padres murieron y de una u otra forma hemos tratado de que Orochimaru no te haga nada. Todas las misiones que has realizado, en su mayoría son trampas para hacer más fácil su trabajo, si murieras en el campo de batalla para él no sería impedimento ultrajar tu cuerpo y retirar el chip, es por eso que Naruto exigió estar a tu lado para que pudiéramos protegerte mejor.

Todo se quedó en silencio, yo por una parte meditaba todo más tranquila. Enterarte de la verdad a golpe suele ser desastroso y más cuando sólo te explican migajas de lo que en verdad pasa, debo admitir, haber platicado con Ino me tranquilizo casi completamente pero estaba más que claro que no me iría a refugiar en sus brazos como ella esperaba, después de todo, aun no salgo de mi coraza.

–Sakura – dijo con voz suave – no estás sola… ya no más – me tendió su mano y yo dudé un poco en tomarla –vamos no seas tímida – me alentó pero yo seguía estática – joder, eres demasiado terca – jaló mi mano y como consiguiente ya me veía rodeada por ella – no desconfíes de nosotros frentona – dijo cariñosa – tengo que irme – se separó de mi – creo que no seré la única que te visite además tengo que monitorear la posición de Sai.

–Espera Ino, solo una cosa… – dije mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

– ¿Si? – me vio de reojo.

– ¿Cómo es que te uniste a eso? Quiero decir… tú eres.

–Ah eso – sonrió – a veces es bueno ser la oveja negra, no dudo que tarde que temprano me haré cargo de la empresa de mi padre pero por ahora quiero hacer lo que quiera – abrió la puerta – que descanses – y sin más se fue.

Suspiré pesadamente, tal vez porque me daba algo de envidia ver personas con menos problemas que yo a pesar de que también arriesgan sus vidas. Me tumbé a la cama tal vez algo resignada con todo esto, en definitiva me estaba haciendo la mártir, pero joder, estar engañada casi enteramente toda mi vida. Pero ese era el lado malo, por el otro había encontrado personas valiosas, con las que podía contar y confiar… y él.

–Sasuke…

Escuché que la puerta de mi habitación se abría lentamente, me levanté rápidamente y vi su figura cruzando la puerta.

–Creí que estabas dormida – habló desviando la mirada.

–La gente normal toca la puerta antes de entrar. – respondí mientras me volvía a recostar y le daba la espalda.

–Lo hice – cerró la puerta tras él – pero no respondiste por eso creí.

–Como sea – cerré mis ojos deseando poder escuchar un poco más su voz.

Pero era Sasuke y sin querer se estaba convirtiendo en aquel chico que conocí en la preparatoria, tan callado, solitario y frio. La habitación se inundó con el silencio. Supuse que él se había quedado estático en la entrada pues no escuchaba ni un ruido, yo por mi parte, trataba de estar lo más tranquila posible pero los nervios fallan.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – dijo al fin mientras que yo suspiraba dejando salir todo el aire que sin querer había contenido.

–Habla.

–Sakura –habló cansino.

–Lo sé – dije parándome de la cama aun dándole la espalda y me dirigí a la ventana, suspiré para tomarme valor y lo miré – lo entiendo, créeme, o al menos lo trato.

–Yo…

–Espera – dije antes de que me quitara la palabra – sé que antes de estar enojada por todo esto debería de darte las gracias, lo entiendo, entiendo lo que pasó con tu hermano, sé que es perder a tu familia, también sé que hiciste todo esto por mi lo cual te lo agradezco pero lo que no me explico es por qué no dices nada – ahora mi agradecimiento se estaba volviendo en un reclamo tan exaltado que creí todos escucharían – ¡joder! Todo esto tiene que ver conmigo y aun así todo mundo decide hacerme un lado para protegerme, ¿puedes creer que me siento la más inútil del mundo? Todos se esfuerza mientras yo no hago nada ni por mí misma, todos me daban esperanzas cuando yo creí que todo era un maldito agujero negro del cual no podía salir… ¿y aun quieres que vaya a tus brazos y te diga lo afortunada y agradecida que estoy por volver a verte, de que estemos aquí charlando del pasado y de lo que hemos hecho durante estos últimos cuatro años?

–Ya no entendí – dijo frunciendo el ceño de forma cómica – ¿me estas agradeciendo o me estas reprendiendo?

– ¡Eso es lo que no sé! – Le grité – Ya no sé cómo debo responder, si es que lo tengo que hacer, ya no sé si moverme porque no sé si el gran Sasuke Uchiha ya calculó todos mis movimientos, no sé a dónde debo de ir porque a donde quiera que vaya seré objetivo del enemigo, ¡creo que todo estaría más calmado si no existiera!

–Te complicas mucho – me abrazó – a pesar de todo esto yo me alegro de verte, me costó mucho pero a pesar de eso no me arrepiento porque estas a salvo a mi lado.

–Sacrificaste tanto – comencé a sollozar – no debiste.

–Las cosas pasan porque es inevitable, la muerte de mi hermano me hizo valorar más lo que tengo y no dar marcha atrás. Por eso mismo… – me apretó más hacia él – déjame acercarme otra vez a ti, sé que lo que te hice no tiene perdón pero ya te expliqué que era la mejor opción, yo, yo siempre voy a protegerte, eso no lo dudes.

–No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes de nuevo.

Comenzó a reírse.

– ¿De qué te ríes pedazo de animal? – reclamé mientras lo sostenía por el cuello de la camisa y lo veía de forma amenazadora.

–Al fin recuperé a mi esposa.

Se acercó a mi más de lo debido, nos fundimos en un beso, siguieron las caricias y aquellas sensaciones placenteras… así seguimos hasta altas horas de la noche.

**…**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de aquella habitación, extrañamente me sentía muy feliz, tal vez porque unos brazos fuertes y cálidos me cobijaban. Sasuke aun estaba dormido y sentía su respiración acompasada sobre mi espalda desnuda. Me giré un poco para quedar frente de él, era como ver otra faceta, ya había olvidado lo tranquilo que se veía cuando dormía.

Toqué su rostro suavemente y se removió un poco pero no despertó. Me acurruqué a su pecho sintiendo más su calidez. Me sentía tan ligera, como si estuviera en las nubes, cerré mis ojos nuevamente embriagándome de su presencia y me deje llevar.

Su ronca voz me comenzó a hablar. Me había quedado dormida.

–Sakura, es tarde – dijo con calma – es momento de partir.

No quería, quería estar ahí con él sin hacer nada más que estar ahí tendidos en esa cama, quería que el tiempo y el mundo se detuvieran para poder disfrutarlo más, pero tanta su instancia no me quedo de otra y tuve que abrir los ojos para toparme con si mirada ónix tan seductora y misteriosa.

–Floja –me dijo risueño.

–Así soy.

Dije mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y lo atraían hacia mí. Esa calidez sin duda que la quería para siempre.

–Tengo miedo – volví a mi realidad.

–Lo sé – pegó su frente con la mía – pero para eso estoy aquí, para protegerte.

–Cuando esto acabe…

–Quiero formar una familia – me calló y yo me quede atónita.

–Somos una familia – dije sin pensar.

–No sólo tu yo – abrió sus ojos lentamente y me mostró una mirada tierna, algo que me recordó a cuando nos casamos y nuestra primera noche juntos.

Se levantó quedando sentado en la cama mientras yo lo miraba aun recostada, su espalda ancha me mostraba que estaba demasiado relajado, volteó a verme y nuestras miradas se conectaron. No sé que trataba de decirme en parte era algo bueno pero notaba un toque de tristeza o tal vez miedo, eso no lo comprendí. Sin previo aviso se acercó a mi vientre y le dio un beso, se recargó pero no sentí todo el peso de su cabeza.

–Sería muy entretenido ver tus cambios de humor – dijo con burla quitando ese minúsculo toque de tensión que sentí.

–Ya veremos cuando eso pase – solté soñando con ese futuro.

Llevé una mano a su cabello y lo acaricié, así nos quedamos por unos minutos hasta que en definitiva Sasuke se levantó. Se vistió frente a mí mientras yo tomaba mi ropa y me dirigía al pequeño baño que tenía esa habitación. Me duché rápidamente y cuando salí aun estaba él. Nos dimos un último beso y me dijo que esperara hasta que diera instrucciones.

La habitación se quedo vacía.

El tiempo se me hacia eterno, sólo escuchaba aves cantar y uno que otro insecto. Esta sería la definitiva para un final feliz.

–Sakura – era Ino

–Adelante – me paré mecánicamente.

–Vaya pero que resplandor– gritó emocionada mientras me abrazaba, yo no entendía nada –, no perdieron tiempo – dijo con voz picara –, a lo que iba – se aclaro la voz – ya tenemos listo el operativo, te dejaremos abandonada por ahí, Naruto dará contigo y dará informe a la serpiente, una vez dentro de la Guardia seguramente el muy cretino querrá hacerte pruebas pero tu tendrás que oponerte hasta el punto que te diga que trama.

–Lo haces sonar fácil.

–Tal vez, pero mientras haces la negociación nosotros estaremos entrando a la Guardia, descuida que ya el 95% sabe quién es Sasuke y en caso de traidores o habladores los silenciamos, así de fácil.

–Ahora lo haces sonar muy oscuro.

–Joder, a ti no se te da gusto. En todo momento porta tu arma si te pide dejarla apégate al código de seguridad, la regla de la división G dice que todo agente de rango Especial debe portar su arma, estando o no en servicio, en caso de que Orochimaru diga que es una orden directa amenázalo con la Sala Directiva.

–Ahora si se escuchó fácil.

–Te estaremos monitoreando – me dio un minúsculo punto negro, cuando mucho medio centímetro – nanotecnología, ponlo en tu bolcillo, no se darán cuanta, es un rastreador – obedecí y después sacó un par de mini lentillas – descuida no van en los ojos. Son gruesos – y era verdad, tenían un espesor como de cuatro milímetros – estas irán aquí – ubicó una por detrás del botón de mi pantalón y otra detrás de mi oído –. Cámara y micrófono.

–Entonces ¿ya es todo? – dije aun esperando a que sacara otra cosita en miniatura.

–Sí, estas lista, en 20 minutos saldremos – me dio la espalda dispuesta a irse.

–Espera –detuve su andar – Sasuke…

–Ah, cierto – se acercó a mí de nuevo – ira al frente, después de todo su esposa está en peligro, nos veremos más tarde frentona – hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue.

Suspiré, al fin llegó el día en que toda esta maldita locura se terminaría. Ya quería que llegara el final del día para que pudiera estar con él nuevamente, en sus brazos. Aunque algo me decía que esto iba estar complicado, pero pasara lo que pasara yo estaría protegida por toda la Sala, a lo mejor eran especulaciones mías pero siempre hay errores, no desconfiaba pero algo me decía que esto no sería tan fácil como parecía, mi único consuelo era Sasuke y aquel sueño al que aspirábamos, si, ya me veía, tal vez en un par de años más con un hijo de Sasuke en mis brazos meciéndolo tratando de que se durmiera mientras que su padre, estaba detrás mío viendo aquella escena. Realmente se veía prometedor. Algo por lo que me aferraría hasta el final de esta pesadilla.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Estaba amordazada, sentía algo de frio, mi ropa esta algo raída y aquel baño que me di en la mañana se fue al carajo cuando a Ino se le ocurrió la brillante idea de revolcarme en la tierra. Según yo, porque no me dejaron ni ver mi localización, estaba en una bodega, casi puedo presumir que era la misma en donde había encontrado a Sasuke. El tiempo fue transcurriendo y comenzaba a desesperarme, así que aunque fuera una trampa para Orochimaru, comencé a forcejear contra las cuerdas que me ataban y en definitiva era el momento pues después escuché ruido, el sonido de una cadena y posteriormente las voces de Naruto y los demás de la Guardia.

–Joder, ¿no te pudieron haber dejado en otro lugar? – murmuró para que sólo yo escuchara.

No dije nada o seguro comenzaría con un sermón que ni el mismo Sasuke quisiera escuchar. Estaba sucia, exhausta y tenia frio, por lo menos quería sentarme en un lugar decente. Registraron la zona como siempre lo hacían yo en cambio me dirigía a la camioneta en donde Hinata me esperaba. Tenía una laptop en donde tecleaba rápidamente, seguro que era el reporte de Naruto.

–Ya está todo listo – soltó – Ino me comunicó que se dirigen para allá.

Suspiré, comenzaría con esto de una vez por todas. Era cierto, casi toda la Guardia sabia de la existencia de Sasuke, a veces me preguntaba si ese 5% era Orochimaru y yo…

Cuando terminaron de revisar, según ellos, nos fuimos de inmediato a las instalaciones de la Guardia. Éramos diez personas en total y todos ellos me estaban resguardando. Me llevaron al último piso, el lugar de la serpiente y antes de entrar ellos se quedaron fuera, sólo Naruto y yo pasamos.

–Veo que estas bien – fueron sus primeras palabras – Naruto, déjanos a solas.

Estaba dudando, pero aun así dio media vuelta no sin antes con la mirada decirme que estaría cerca por si algo pasara. Salió y el lugar se quedó en silencio, Orochimaru se acerco a mí y me tomó del brazo.

–Me hace daño – dije – ¿Qué quiere?

– ¿Qué te dijo Uchiha? – escupió sin un mínimo de empatía.

– ¿De qué habla? Qué le hace pensar que vi a Sasuke – mantuve su mirada y soltó mi brazo, se dirigió a la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

–Niña, ¿crees que nací ayer? – Sacó un arma y me apuntó – ¿Dónde está?

–No sé de qué habla – negué.

–Me dices dónde está Uchiha o te vuelo los sesos, así de fácil.

–Hágalo – dije sin miedo – no sé de él y si lo supiera ya lo hubiera matado, es un traidor y como tal debe pagar.

Orochimaru bajó su arma y soltó una carcajada, se tapó la cara.

–No cambias Haruno, ¿tanto es tu odio hacia él?

–Vaya al grano – dije – ¿qué quiere?

Enfundó su arma y dio unos pasos hacia mí, puso su mano en mi mejilla y yo retrocedí mientras apartaba su mano, él solo dio una sonrisa ladina.

–Eres muy valiosa, no dejaría que nadie te robara y mucho menos ese traidor.

Sabía a que se refería el bastardo.

–Pero debo asegurarme – sacó un pequeño aparato que pasó por mi brazo y cuando llegó por la parte del codo comenzó a pitar – aun está ahí – dijo y guardó aquel aparato.

– ¿Qué significó todo aquello?

–Dulces sueños

No me había dado cuenta que había sacado un somnífero en espray, sólo basto con una roseada y todo se me nubló.

Cuando recobré la conciencia no podía moverme, fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco pues la luz era muy intensa, forcejeé un poco y me di cuenta de que mis manos y pies estaban atados. Cuando me acostumbre al brillo intenso, vi a mis alrededores, estaba en una especie de quirófano, no había nadie ahí, solo yo. Repentinamente me sentía agotada y mi respiración era algo agitada, la boca la tenia seca y mi corazón latía desbocado.

Escuché que una puerta se abría e instintivamente traté de voltear hacia donde provenía el ruido, vi que entró Orochimaru y otra persona que jamás había visto. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, cerré mis ojos y traté de tranquilizarme, sus pasos se oían más cerca. Estaban hablando de mí y del maldito chip.

–Todo está listo Señor Orochimaru, comenzaremos a remover el chip en cuanto hayamos despistado a la Sala Directiva.

–Es una pena que Itachi se nos haya revelado, ahora con en menor de los Uchiha perdido tenemos camino libre.

–Una vez teniendo el chip, ¿Qué hará?

–Fácil Kabuto – casi podía imaginarme su grotesca sonrisa –, haré lo que ni la nación más poderosa del mundo se atreve, comenzaré con una conquista por el medio oriente, una vez ganado y de haberme hecho de los posos petroleros empezaré mi expansión por América, llagaré a Europa y por último a Asia. Lo mejor de todo esto es que no sabrán ni quien comenzó, haré de esto un caos para surgir de la guerra como Amo supremo.

Sonó un teléfono celular y el que contesto fue Orochimaru.

– ¿Cómo dices? – Se calló por un momento – lo quiero fuera de aquí, ¡¿entendiste?!

– ¿Era su compañero? – dijo Kabuto con burla.

–Tenemos problemas, Uchiha está dentro.

–Pero aún no hemos…

–Maldita sea, sácala de aquí, seguro viene por ella si tiene conocimiento del chip, es lo más seguro. Llévatela lejos de aquí, comienza a retirar el chip y en seguida te deshaces de ella.

– ¿Y la Sala Directiva?

–A estas alturas la Sala no importa, además una vez que retires el chip ya nos habremos librado de esto.

–Debo advertirle que el chip está implantado de una forma muy delicada.

–Te lo he dicho, no me importa, retira el chip de forma que aun funcione, no importa si está en lo más recóndito de sus nervios del brazo, no me importa si ya después no puede utilizar los brazos, si ella muere no importa. Ahora debemos sacarla de aquí, debo deshacerme de Uchiha.

–Como usted diga señor.

A continuación se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta abrirse y cerrar. Intuí que sólo quedaba ese tal Kabuto y yo, pues aún se escuchaba movimiento dentro de aquel quirófano. Sentí que llevaba sus manos a mis tobillos, sentí la presión en ellos floja, abrí solo un poco los ojos y vi que estaba retirando las ataduras. Así prosiguió con mis manos, me dio lo espalda y rápidamente llevé mi mano hasta donde supuestamente tenía mi arma pero me di cuenta de que esta no la tenía. Con sumo cuidado me levanté y cogí una de las tantas jeringas que había ahí. No sé qué tenían pero me daba igual, me acerqué a tipo llamado Kabuto y le inyecté el contenido de la jeringa. Se retorció un poco hasta caer al suelo. Para asegurarme de que no se levantaría, lo amordacé con las sabanas que tenía la camilla.

Salí de aquel lugar, a lo lejos escuchaba disparos. Parecía como si la sección 4 estuviera en plena guerra. Me dirigí hacia allá con sumo cuidado por si me topara con alguien. Traté de ser muy cuidadosa puesto que no portaba arma alguna. Sentí una mano taparme la boca y en mi cabeza el cañón de un arma.

–Te subestimé – era Orochimaru – creí que sería más fácil pero no. Camina y mucho cuidado con llamar la atención – quitó el seguro del arma mientras afianzaba más el cañón el mi cabeza.

Subimos por un elevador hasta el último piso y llegamos a su oficina. Me tumbó al piso haciendo que cayera bruscamente. Orochimaru se puso al frente, estaba como a dos metros de distancia de mí aun apuntándome con aquella arma.

–Por lo que veo la Sala está a tu favor, ahora entiendo porque ese bastardo se autoexilio, le era más fácil protegerte de lejos. Estoy tan molesto porque en parte me siento usado – ironizo con su grotesca sonrisa.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

–No es obvio – respondió – quiero el chip, no quisiera arriesgarme matándote en este lugar, es tan complejo que no estoy al cien por ciento seguro que si te mató aun funcione. Tus padres eran unos genios.

–Genios o no, no tuvo compasión para matarlos.

–Veo que Sasuke te puso al tanto. Es verdad, los eliminé, pero no creí que fueran tan idiotas como para implantarle el chip a una maldita mocosa con la información más esencial para conquistar todos y cada uno de los gobiernos del mundo.

– ¡Esta enfermo! – Espeté de la forma más agresiva que pude – todo esto por poder, ¿acaso no le importa que mueran millones por esa estupidez?

– ¿Estupidez? No lo creo, solo es querer tener control de todo – su móvil resonó en esa oficina y su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más –. Parece ser que toda la Guardia esta en mi contra pero pronto nos iremos de aquí.

Una parte del techo cayó dejando pasar a cinco hombres enteramente vestidos de negro y encapuchados, portaban armas de alto calibre. Uno de ellos se afianzó a la puerta resguardándola, dos más fueron por mí tomándome de las muñecas y la cabeza. Los otros dos estaban con Orochimaru. El sonido de un helicóptero se hacia presente y al estar sobre aquel agujero, una escalinata descendió. Me obligaron aquellos dos hombres a acercarme y subir por ella. Una explosión interrumpió mi ascenso. La puerta de la oficina había volado y el hombre que estaba vigilando la entrada estaba tirado a metros de ahí. Al parecer había muerto. Una bomba de gas fue lanzada y aproveché para tirarme al suelo mientras me tapaba la nariz. El tiroteo se hizo presente y me refugie en uno de los sillones, no veía a nadie. Me acerqué al cuerpo inerte del primer caído y le retiré su arma con sumo cuidado, me preparé y me quedé agachada cubriéndome con aquel sillón. El gas se comenzaba a disipar. Pude observar que los demás hombres que habían aparecido antes, estaban en el suelo tirados y con un gran charco de sangre debajo de ellos. Buscaba a Orochimaru con la mirada y lo vi tirado recargado sobre su escritorio. En su boca salía sangre pero no quitaba esa sonrisa retorcida. Me levanté, pero él fue más rápido que yo y apretó el gatillo de arma que portaba. Aquella bala era para mí. Instintivamente cerré los ojos esperando el dolor, pero eso no paso.

–Tú y tu mísera familia siempre se interponen – escupió Orochimaru.

Abrí los ojos y delante de mi estaba Sasuke, él había recibido el imparto por mí. Se escuchó uno más a consiguiente de una carcajada.

–Ya no más – dijo Orochimaru – si caigo yo lo harás también.

Sasuke llevó su mano a su espalda, la vi temblorosa, empuño su arma y se escuchó el tercer disparo.

–Eso ya lo veremos.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó y pude ver que el cuerpo de Orochimaru caía lentamente hacia lado derecho, por un momento me alegré, toda la pesadilla al fin había acabado pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando ante mis ojos, Sasuke caía sentado, llevó su mano al abdomen tratando de hacer presión, pues la sangre comenzaba a salir de manera alarmante.

–Es bueno que estés bien – dijo lentamente.

–No hables – me acerqué rápidamente y junté mi mano sobre la de él. La sentía fría y sólo pude seguir apretando y sosteniendo su mano – ya pronto vendrán…

–Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar…– dijo quedamente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Su peso lo sostuve, lo abracé contra mí. Gritaba por ayuda pero nadie venia, el tiempo se me estaba pasando en extremo lento. Pedía, imploraba para que abriera los ojos pero era inútil.

Escuché pasos y vi que era Naruto e Ino, tras ellos había más personas y un equipo médico. A Sasuke me lo quitaron de las manos para llevárselo, traté de ir tras él pero Naruto me lo impidió. Ino se fue con el equipo médico y vi que también estaba Konan. El cuerpo de Orochimaru fue tapado con una sábana blanca. Naruto hablaba de que tenían todo lo necesario para culpar a todos los que estaban bajo órdenes de la serpiente. Pero eso no importó. Yo solo veía horrorizada mi mano derecha, la cual estaba llena de sangre de Sasuke. Lloré y grité mientras me llevaba las manos a la cara. Después todo se volvió negro.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

–Ya está despertando – escuché decir.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me topé con una lámpara en un techo blanco, molestaba un poco así que enseguida volví a cerrarlos.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura? –era Ino.

–Me duele todo – alcancé a murmurar – ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

Volví abrir los ojos y vi que estaba Konan e Ino.

–Sasuke… – volví a hablar mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia delante.

–No te levantes – ordenó Konan mientras se acercaba a mí – estas aun delicada.

Observé mi brazo y estaba vendado.

– ¿Qué me sucedió?

–Cálmate frentona – se acercó Ino – hace casi una semana que estas en cama – me dijo tranquila y sin prisa –cumplimos la orden de retirar el chip.

– ¿Qué? – dije medio alarmada.

–Si – Konan me tendió la mano y vi en su palma un diminuto cuadro – Sasuke ordenó que una vez terminado todo esto se retirara el chip. Descuida – dijo al verme con los ojos como plato – Los únicos testigos de esto somos Naruto, Ino y yo. Tú eres la dueña de esto, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Tomé el chip entre mis manos y lo observé. Esa diminuta porquería era por lo que me habían condenado, esa cosa me había separado de Sasuke por cuatro años y ahora… La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Naruto. Lucía algo preocupado, se acercó a Konan y le susurró algo, ella sólo asintió y salió de la habitación sin decir nada dando paso a Hinata.

–En dos días te daremos de alta – me informó Hinata con una sonrisa. – Ino, me puedes acompañar, aun necesito terminar el papeleo.

–De acuerdo, bien frentona, más te vale cuidarte – me guiño el ojo mientras me daba un apretón en la mano.

Hinata se acercó y me dio un abrazo sorpresivo, se acercó a Naruto y le tomó la mano, él asintió, Ino y Hinata salieron de la habitación dejando paso al silencio. Naruto se acercó y tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó.

–Eso es lo de menos…

–Tengo tres noticias que darte…

–Habla – ordené prácticamente y él suspiró.

–Eres la nueva cabeza de la Guardia Nacional – casi iba protestar y él siguió – tal vez no te lo haya dicho él pero… la familia Haruno y la familia Uchiha siempre han tenido nexos con la política pero sobre todo siempre se han encargado de la dirección de la Sala Directiva y la Guardia Nacional. Tus abuelos fueron los últimos en dirigir, después Orochimaru tomó cargo… antes de morir tu abuela, había proclamado a tu padre, aparte de ser encargado de la parte de inteligencia y tecnología con tu madre, jefe de la Guardia pero Orochimaru entró en acción y bueno… ya sabes el resto – calló y dejó un rato de silencio.

–Me rehúso – dije al fin.

–No puedes – contraatacó – prácticamente es un puesto heredado, no puedes negarte, eres la líder legitima, sería como deshonrar la memoria de tu abuela y de tus padres.

–Entonces… – me mordí el labio pensando en cómo librarme de esto, lo miré pero él desvió la mirada, no había de otra – Entonces te dejo a cargo a ti.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Se sobresaltó – Sakura, entiende, no puedes y mucho menos pienses en disolverla…

–Naruto – lo callé y él me observó atento pero dispuesto a repelar – Hazte cargo, si quieres tómame como consejera personal o lo que quieres, ya tengo suficiente de esto.

–Pero Sakura…

–Por favor – supliqué – ya no quiero más… – apreté las sabanas con mis manos – tomaré las ordenes importantes, puedo servir como tu apoyo, pero no me pidas hacerme cargo de esto, quiero al menos tener una vida fuera de balas y asuntos nacionales…

Es que simplemente no podía… odiaba todo esto, odié la Guardia desde que tuve conocimiento de eso. Estoy simplemente asqueada, a lo mejor la mayoría de ahí me veía como la esperanza, el renacimiento de la auténtica Guardia Nacional, pero yo ya no podía, me sentía débil, me sentía impotente de poder llevar el mando.

–Me haré cargo – dijo después de meditarlo un poco – Serás mi consejera y tu serás la primera en enterarte de los asuntos de nivel crítico y Nacional, no dejaras de ser la cabeza… supongo que Hinata me podrá ayudar en eso…

–No lo dudo – terminé su discurso – cuál es la segunda.

–Bueno – titubeaba un poco – la verdad no sé por dónde empezar…

–Sólo dilo – me temía lo peor.

–Sakura – se rascó la cabeza algo ansioso – bueno, la segunda… estas embarazada.

– ¿Qué?

–Lo sé, te sorprendes, y yo igual, aunque bueno supongo que su reencuentro subió de tono… – sonrió pero de una forma melancólica – el día que se te hizo la operación – señaló mi brazo con un gesto de cabeza – también se te hicieron varios estudios para comprobar que estabas bien y que no te había hecho nada la serpiente, tras confirmar con un análisis de sangre y un ultrasonido, Konan dio positivo a tu estado.

Me llevé una mano al vientre de forma automática, no lo podía creer. Era un hijo de Sasuke y mío. Sin contenerme, mis lágrimas salieron y a mi cabeza vinieron las palabras de Sasuke: _quiero formar una familia_. Después del hoyo negro, al fin una pequeña esperanza se asomaba y pude visualizarme otra vez esa imagen, un hijo de Sasuke en mis brazos mientras que él nos observaba.

–Él… ¿él ya sabe? – tartamudeé por la emoción de la noticia.

–Esa es la tercera noticia…

Naruto se levantó de aquella silla, su semblante se ensombreció y llegué a mi conclusión… lo negaba una y mil veces pero los recuerdos de aquel día me invadieron a tal punto que sentí que lo presenciaba en vivo y en directo, como si fuera una espectadora en el cine, provocándome vértigos, dolor de cabeza y un tremendo nudo en mi corazón. Naruto se acercó y me tomó de la mano y la apretó de forma comprensiva, lucía abatido y pude percatarme de aquellas ojeras que tenía debajo de los ojos.

–No está muerto – me dijo lentamente – su estado es crítico, perdió mucha sangre y uno de sus órganos vitales fue dañado severamente. Ahora Konan está con él, lo ha inducido en coma para reducir riesgos.

– ¡Quiero verlo! – pedí

–Debes descansar – dijo lentamente.

–Déjame verlo, por favor – imploré

–Ustedes siempre me complican las cosas– dijo mientras se removía el cabello inquieto y suspiraba – hablaré con Konan, no te prometo nada, por ahora descansa, cualquier cosa te avisare en cuanto antes.

Naruto salió de la habitación mi cabeza estaba totalmente absorta de la realidad. Sasuke al borde de la muerte mientras que dentro de mí, afloraba un brote de vida. Me sentí extraña, me sentía vacía pero a la vez me sentía como ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, me sentía feliz pero desdichada al saber que Sasuke no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba. Dios, este es un buen momento para saber si existes o no.

Pasaron tres días para que me dejaran ver a Sasuke. Estaba conectado a varias máquinas y a un respirador. Se veía tan frágil y débil. Konan me dijo que tuvieron que hacerle un trasplante y varias transfusiones, a pesar del éxito aun su nivel era crítico, me dijo que no le daba muchas posibilidades. Su semblante era decaído, sus respiraciones eran acompasadas, tocar su mano fría me daba miedo. Sentía que lo perdía a cada segundo, solo en silencio lloraba y rogaba para que no se fuera de mi lado. Trataba de no despegarme de su lado, únicamente lo hacía cuando los doctores entraban a revisarlo y suministrarle medicamento.

Las horas, los días, las semanas y los meses fueron pasando. Estaba mejor pero aun no abría sus ojos, ya no tenía tantas maquinas conectadas, ahora solo dormía profundamente. Nadie sabía con certeza cuando despertaría y mucho menos si tendría secuelas por los daños que tuvo.

Naruto se hacía cargo de Guardia Nacional junto con Hinata, mientras que de la Sala Directiva estaba Ino junto con Sasori. Hacían muy bien su trabajo y eran muy pocas las veces que me hablaban para que diera mi opinión o para pedir algún consejo, creo que ellos de antemano sabían que no respondería con muchos ánimos.

Tenía que cuidarme y más porque ahora había una vida de por medio. Era difícil, me dejaba deprimir muy fácilmente pero al menos sabía que todo iba bien pues aun tendido en cama y en coma estaba vivo y eso era lo que contaba.

A los nueve meses di a luz a un pequeño varón. Tenía el cabello de Sasuke y sus lindos ojos. Su piel era tan clara como la de él y puedo jurar que en carácter seria idéntico a su padre, pues cuando algo no le gustaba hacia un puchero y lo rechazaba. Claro el pequeño mocoso tenía que obedecer pues yo era la que mandaba, soy su madre después de todo. Su nombre, Itachi. Sonará medio masoquista, pero al menos era un pequeño homenaje a su familia. Jamás tuve el placer de conocerlos, aunque de ante mano sabría que a Sasuke le gustaría.

Hoy, como desde hace cinco meses que nació Itachi, visitamos a Sasuke. A veces Itachi se ponía inquieto y tenía que dejarlo en la guardería del hospital, pero hoy, como era algo tarde y tener un permiso especial de visita no quedo de otra más que llevarlo conmigo. Lo dejé en la cama y el pequeño diablito intento escalar a su padre pero no lo permití, así que lo hizo a un lado llegando hasta el rostro de su padre. Iba a detenerlo pero él lo hizo solo. Observaba fijamente a Sasuke, casi me reí al ver como fruncía su pequeño ceño. Levantó su manita y la azotó contra la mejilla de su padre. Al ver eso lo cargué de inmediato.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – Le reclamé – es tu padre y está enfermo, no debes hacer eso.

El pequeño volvió a mirarlo y volvió a fruncir el ceño, me miró y casi pude jurar que se iba a poner a llorar.

–Ya, ya, no vayas a llorar – le di un beso en su cabecita – será mejor que te lleve con Ino, tal vez no le molestaría cuidarte.

Al darme la vuelta, sentí que algo jalaba del pequeño Itachi y este al sentir eso dio una pequeña risa.

– ¿Con que te atoraste? – lo miré divertida y este me devolvió la sonrisa.

Dirigí mi vista hacia su piecito y había una mano que lo sujetaba.

–Hacen mucho escandalo – dijo débilmente con los ojos cerrados.

Me acerqué nuevamente y puse a Itachi en la cama, oprimí el botón rojo para llamar a una enfermera. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

–Sasuke… Sasuke, abre los ojos.

Mis lágrimas salían por la felicidad. Sasuke abrió sus ojos y se topó con el rostro de su hijo.

– ¿Tú quién eres? – Susurró débilmente, estaba confundido pero eso no basto para que Itachi le sonriera y le diera otro manotazo en su cara – ¿fuiste tú?– Itachi rió.

– ¿Qué sucede? – entró Konan exaltada a la habitación y yo solamente le dije con la mirada que pasaba. – Dios…

Se acercó a ellos dos que ahora parecía que estaban en trance, quitó al niño y me lo entregó, por vez primera Sasuke me vio, simule una sonrisa mientras desviaba la mirada a Itachi. Sasuke sin comprender aun estuvo a punto de hablar pero Konan lo impidió.

–Te pido que salgas Sakura…

– ¿Qué? – dije mirando a Konan sin comprender.

–Ahora…

Miré a Sasuke y sin más tuve que salir de la habitación. Miré a Itachi y él seguía sonriendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

–Sabes, para ser nuestro hijo eres muy raro – Itachi sonrió – eres nuestra felicidad perdida.

Me quedé a fuera unos largos minutos, seguramente Konan le diría a Sasuke lo que pasaba y era mejor, yo me quedaría sin habla al momento de explicarle. En mi cabeza simulaba una rápida conversación, pero no pasaba de un _¿cómo estás?_ Tanto tiempo sin hablar con él y me sentía extraña, el único vinculo que podía resurgir eso estaba sobre mis piernas jugando con mis dedos de la mano.

–Sakura – era Konan que salía de la habitación – ya puedes pasar.

– ¿Cómo está?

–Al parecer está bien, mañana le haré los estudios correspondientes, si todo sale bien podrá salir en una semana. Es demasiado extraño, está muy sereno, claro que le impacto un poco ver a su hijo pero esta bien.

No espere más, y con mi niño en brazos me adentré a la habitación de nueva cuenta. Sasuke nos miraba curioso, como si se tratara de un sueño. Me acerqué a él lentamente con Itachi, lo puse a él en la cama y yo me senté en la silla que había. Ninguno de los dos decía algo, los balbuceos de Itachi era lo único que se escuchaba.

–Yo…

–Él es… – Sasuke tomó la manita de Itachi y él junto su otra manita a la de su padre.

–Es Itachi… nuestro hijo.

–Itachi… – como pudo lo cargo, dejando a vista completa y lo escudriño con la mirada – así que fuiste tú ¿no? – El pequeño emitió una risa y Sasuke suspiró – siento… haberte dejado sola.

–Me asustaste mucho, pensé que me dejarías…– me levanté del asiento y me acerqué a él – ¡eres un idiota! – Lo abofeteé – ¿sabes al menos lo preocupada que estaba? Estuve al borde del colapso nervioso.

–Dije que lo sentía – me reclamó llevando su mano a su mejilla – no iba permitir que ese idiota te pusiera un dedo encima.

Me acerqué más y rechacé los pucheros sonoros Itachi. Mis lágrimas caían pero eso no evitó para que lo besara.

–No me vuelvas a dejar, por favor… – supliqué mientras lo abrazaba y él cómo pudo correspondió mi abrazo.

– ¿Cómo lo haría? Además – miró a Itachi que nos veía curioso – este pequeño creo que no me dejara.

–Y no será el único – lo volví a besar.

Siguieron los estudios, lo dieron de alta y fuimos a casa. Con Itachi seguía viviendo en aquel lugar que me habían asignado tiempo atrás, pero ahora con Sasuke regresamos a nuestro verdadero hogar. Pasado un mes Sasuke decidió regresar al mando de la Sala Directiva, por órdenes supremas mías, le dije que no se viera enredado en balas, en cambio yo me hice cargo del área de investigación de la Guardia Nacional. Yo era jefa inmediata pero Naruto estaba a cargo. Para Itachi, él pasaba en la guardería toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Ya pasada las cuatro de la tarde iba por él y después íbamos a buscar a Sasuke. A Itachi le gustaba mucho ir a la Sala Directiva, se sentía importante e inflaba su pequeño orgullo cosa que a su padre le daba gracia pero algo de lo que también presumía. Sasuke quería mucho a su hijo y pasaba mucho tiempo con él, ya sea jugando o enseñándole algunas cosas, estaba feliz de gastar su tiempo y compensar el tiempo perdido. Cuando dijo su primera palabra se emocionó demasiado, incluso más que yo. Somos una familia, con defectos y errores como todos. Pero somos muy felices.

¿Agrandar la familia? Es lo más probable, lo hablé con Sasuke, a lo mejor dos o tres hijos más. Después de todo, la familia Uchiha y Haruno se unen para ser una sola y crecer.

¿El chip? Digamos que las investigaciones médicas salieron a la luz poco a poco, pero el chip aún guarda bastante información, ahora entiendo la locura de la serpiente por poseerlo, el chip está en un lugar que solo Sasuke y yo sabemos y que hasta el día de nuestra muerte, nuestros hijos se enterarán.

–Deja de verlo – Estábamos en la terraza de nuestra ahora nueva casa, era de noche y había cielo estrellado – si tanto te confunde ya sabes que hacer.

–Si lo hago será renunciar a lo único que tengo de mis padres.

–No te aferres al pasado – me abrazó por la espalda y pude sentir su calidez – mi hermano a veces decía que si quieres avanzar no hay voltear atrás.

–Eso todo mundo lo dice – repliqué con ironía.

–Y si lo sabes por qué sigues viéndolo.

–Esto será como mi amuleto.

– ¿Amuleto?

–Sí, toda la información la tengo en mi cabeza, junto con algunos archivos que tengo en el área de informática tanto en la Sala como en la Guardia, lo demás no lo necesitamos. No quiero crear guerra, quiero crear paz, quiero vivir tranquila, con mi familia, con las personas que amo. No quiero volver a pasar por el mismo sufrimiento otra vez.

–Si eso es lo que quieres está bien, yo siempre te protegeré.

–No digas eso – me acurruqué más a él – yo lo que quiero es que estés conmigo a mi lado, que luchemos juntos y estemos juntos así como ahora.

–Tu lado sentimental ha despertado – se burló de mí.

–Si quieres que este de amargada toda la vida dímelo – lo alenté – únicamente le diré a mis hijos que los amo, contigo me comportare como un robot.

– ¿Estás loca? – Me haló hacia la cama, ve aventó en ella y se posiciono sobre mí – cuando te conocí por mi cabeza cruzó que eras una mujer muy sensual por toda la seriedad, la madurez que demostrabas junto con ese toque infantil que profesabas, y créeme aun lo sigo pensando, pero cuando sacas todo lo que piensas y sientes eres como una diosa a la cual debo profesarle mi amor y protección incondicional. Sé que nos cuesta trabajo decir lo que sentimos, pero Sakura, te pido que conmigo nunca lo hagas, nunca me quites lo que por años perdí. No me castigues de esa forma.

Aun odiando la Sala y la Guardia, ¿Qué podía hacer? Esos dos lugares nos quitaron cosas muy preciadas, pero también nos dieron cosas muy buenas, estuve a punto de perder lo poco que tenia de nuevo por mis descuidos, pero eso no volverá a pasar, porque de nosotros dependerá hasta donde queremos llegar y lo que queremos para nosotros y nuestro futuro, con nuestra familia y con todo. Me siento orgullosa de lo que hemos formado. Pese a los tramos amargos, la vida nos ha sabido compensar y es cuando más lo disfruto. No está mal estar bajo la mira del jefe de la Sala Directiva.


End file.
